


Kinktober: 2017

by thesnowyswan



Series: JOM: the series [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Facials, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: Collection of my tumblr drabbles for Kinktober 2017.[Completed]





	1. 9. Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> **[IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR JUST ONCE MORE: II IT'S CHAPTER 10]**.
> 
> Unbeta'd off the cuff writing during lunch time at it's very best/worst, IDK.
> 
> The choices for today were 'Asphyxiation | Lingerie | Frottage'. Frottage was my choice because what is life if not a bit of dry humping in the kitchen when you have the chance. 
> 
> I do plan to go back and fit in days 1-8 but who knows if and when I'll get to them.

They don’t have much time. Between Liv and Moses coming home from school, Charity and Chas constantly wandering back and forth, they’re trapped in a conveyor belt of people ready to interrupt them for the most inane things. 

_No, Mum, I don’t need you to wash my jumper_.

What Aaron needs is time alone with his boyfriend. He’s in his kitchen making a cup of tea and trying to remember the last time he had five minutes of peace and quiet with him.

It’s sad, but he doesn’t actually know. He’s staring at his tea getting browner and browner and he sighs like it takes his whole body to do it.

“Hiya,” Robert pops his head round and frowns at Aaron just standing there with a spoon in his hand like a lost soul. “You alright?”

He’s wearing a suit: navy, slim fit trousers that skim his legs but clings just so to his arse under the jacket. And Aaron just wants. He turns around, tea ignored, and pulls Robert in by his shirt, letting him come into the v of his legs where he’s now leaning against the work surface. 

Robert’s got this dopey grin on his face as he nudges Aaron’s nose with his own, “Hi.”

Long fingers settle on either side of his waist, but Aaron wants more. He slips his hands around the leather of Robert’s belt and lets his palms rest on the round muscle of his arse.

“Oh, that kind of hug is it?” Rob teases him but Aaron feels the small roll of hips against his own.

Not really standing on pretense anymore, Aaron bites his bottom lip and shrugs, “Guess it is.”

Robert never needs to be told twice as his gaze focuses down on Aaron’s lip that’s red from where he dragged it between his teeth. He doesn’t immediately go in for a kiss. Instead, he steps so that his right leg is outside of Aaron’s left. It makes Aaron’s stomach drop with want as he pulls Robert’s arse towards him and enjoys the exhalation of air that follows. The denim of his jeans is thick enough that it provides a good amount of friction as he rocks against Robert’s thigh, pushing their hips together as he drags Robert against him with heavy hands. His dick feels tight against the fabric and he can feel the weight of Robert’s thickening length pressing alongside his, spurring him on. 

“Aaron…” Robert’s voice is hoarse before he finally catches Aaron’s mouth with his own. It’s little less than a wet press of mouths as little sighs escape plush lips. Aaron pulls a little harder, digs his fingers in a little deeper and it jolts Robert against him as he rides down onto Aaron’s thigh.

“Yeah, Rob, come on.” Aaron kisses Robert then, thrusting his tongue inside, tasting the coffee he must have had not long ago. 

The hands against his waist turn into fingers that score down the outsides of his hips and rest under his arse, cupping it for leverage as they rock together. It’s the kind of pleasure that builds slowly, Aaron feeling it spark as their chests bump together and Robert bites at his neck. One hand slides further down and curls around Aaron’s thigh, pulling it up around Robert’s leg. It brings them as close as they can get without being inside each other and it’s perfect. Every roll of his own hips is a stroke against his aching cock and Robert drives his hips up like he’s inside and it makes Aaron’s chest cave. His breath is shallow as he wets the fabric of his boxers and pulls his lips between his teeth again to stop himself from making a sound. 

Except Robert knows all of the things that Aaron tries to hide. He slips his fingers against cleft of Aaron’s arse and applies enough pressure that it tips Aaron over the edge, his body shaking and curving so that he pulls Robert against him as he stutters and moans softly. Fingers still pressing, Robert keeps thrusting against Aaron who feels sensitive and tingly where Robert is rubbing against him. Robert drops his forehead down onto Aaron’s shoulder with a drawn sigh, while Aaron brushes a soft hand up and down his back as he comes.  

Robert lifts his head up, letting his lips pause for a soft kiss on Aaron’s cheek: “That was nice, but you should probably make another cup of tea. That one’ll be rank now.”


	2. 10. Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober continues! But also disgusting amounts of fluff today. Sex, but fluff too.
> 
> 10\. ~~Edgeplay~~ | ~~Gun Play~~ | ~~Fucking Machine~~ _Sleepy Sex_
> 
> (I don’t feel like edge or gun play is appropriate for either of them given their history, and I couldn’t authentically make a fucking machine work. Yes, that is a sentence that you and I have both experienced. _Wild_. So I decided to borrow sleepy sex from day 1 to substitute in)

His husband. There’s a thrill of excitement to the notion, the sudden change in meaning to and from the band of metal that rests against Robert’s finger. He stares at it as he gently skates his nails over Aaron’s ribs while he sleeps. He’s got a big day getting ready to leave - Robert tries to push it out of his mind - and he was more than a little tanked after the festivities despite his protests and insistence that Robert was worse off.

 

 _“You drank out of the welly, Rob.” Aaron tells him emphatically as he trips up on his own shoe as he heads towards the bed_.

_Robert laughs and tries to get Aaron’s blazer off of him before he lands face first on the bed and then there will be no moving him.  
_

_“I did. Then you danced with me.” Robert feels his face go soft at the thought of their soft swaying, Aaron’s hands on his waist and looking up at him with devoted eyes.  
_

_Aaron in the present snorts, “That was standing, that.”_

_Robert rolls his eyes, knowing full well that Aaron can’t see him, since he’s completely enamoured with the bits and bobs they keep on their bedside tables.  
_

_“Course it was. Come on, Mr Sugden, up you get. Can’t go to bed in your suit, can you?”  
_

_“It’s my wedding suit.” Aaron tells him, looking up with wide blue eyes. “Coz, I’m married.”_

_For a moment, Robert thinks his heart stops. There isn’t one ounce of guile in Aaron, he’s just speaking what’s on his mind and destroying Robert in the process. They’re it now. Together forever. Just like he wanted, like they both wanted, and he doesn’t even know what to do with that.  
_

_“I love you,” he tells him.  
_

_Aaron smiles happily, “Of course you do.”_

_Robert laughs, “Yeah, I do.”_

 

So he can’t help but press a kiss to Aaron’s bare shoulder where he’s lying on his side away from Robert and trace where his shoulder curves into his bicep and back up again.

Robert’s on his third circuit when he hears a muffled, “is this leading somewhere?” from where Aaron’s got his face smushed into his pillow.

“Thought you were sleeping?” He teases.

Aaron shifts a little so that he pushes further back into Robert, his back almost touching his chest.

“I was, then you started feeling me up. Bit hard after that.”

Robert bites back a laugh, “Is that so?”

He guesses that Aaron doesn’t have to be facing him to know what he’s thinking. “Come off it.”

Robert knows what he means. He’s been nursing a low level thrum of want in his body since they went to bed. Truth be told, neither one of them was up for more than some enthusiastic snogging last night before Aaron succumbed to sleep. He rolls away from Aaron, they keep the lube his drawer because Aaron lives in the hope that the fact it’s his drawer will stop people snooping in it, Robert doesn’t agree but whatever makes his _husband_ happy.

At first glance it doesn’t look like Aaron’s moved but the duvet is bunching and Robert knows that Aaron’s moved his knee up to balance himself when Robert lines up against his back. It’s intense like this, even just working his fingers inside. There isn’t very far either of them can go, but Aaron takes it, pressing down on Robert’s finger that goes from one to two and then three. Robert loves the moans Aaron lets out being in this position, like every touch hits a nerve and he can’t keep it all inside himself.

Wiping his fingers on the sheet, Robert shifts so that his left leg is behind Aaron’s as he holds his hip tightly and moves slowly inside his body. The resistance is still tight, it’s how Aaron likes it, but it ruins Robert. He feels trapped in the best possible way and it takes him a second to become accustomed to it, until Aaron brings him back with a few experimental curls of his hips back and forth.

“Wait,” Robert warns him, but Aaron shifts again, trying to get him deeper and earns a slap on his thigh for his troubles.

“Come on,” Aaron breathes. He’s got no patience like this. His hands are digging into his pillow as he holds himself still and finally lets Robert bottom out.

Slowly, he works himself out and pushes in hard with one thrust. It jerks Aaron forward but he grabs his own thigh and breathes out with a whimper. Hand still holding Aaron’s hip, the other curves over his shoulder as Robert pulls Aaron onto him as he thrusts upward. The limited movement makes it rough and jarring but Robert listens to Aaron’s soft bitten out cries as he presses a kiss between his shoulder blades.

When Aaron starts rubbing his own dick, Robert plasters himself to Aaron’s back, hooking his chin over Aaron’s shoulder so he can see him work for his pleasure. Now his own movements are minuscule, he’s so deep inside that all he does is rock his hips and hit the bundle of nerves that has Aaron leaking as he strips himself. His breathing is sharp and interspersed with choked whines as he trips over the edge, coming on his hand and the sheet. The clench and release of Aaron’s orgasm tries to take Robert with it, but he rolls with its current and drives Aaron’s pleasure higher as Aaron’s wet hand grabs at his when the feeling becomes too much.

Aaron tries to turn over when Robert slips purposely from him, but he taps Aaron’s hip and takes his hand back. He uses Aaron’s come as lube as he jerks his cock towards completion and Aaron is murmuring words of encouragement when Robert’s body pulses and throbs with his orgasm. He paints Aaron’s back with it, a mark and a reminder that no ring could ever create and his head falls against Aaron’s shoulder blades as he tries to catch his breath.

Rolling over to face Robert, Aaron smiles, “I think I’m going to like being married to you.”

He could let the moment lie but he can’t. Robert smiles widely and answers: “Of course you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there are any glaring mistakes. It has been a hectic day despite not having training (which is why the chapter is up here today).
> 
> You know the drill. You can vibe at me here or at thesnowyswan.tumblr.com, I'm very happy to have you.


	3. 12. Hand-jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. ~~Master/Slave~~ | ~~Tentacles~~ | _Hand-jobs_
> 
> I let my caramel macchiato get lukewarm while I wrote this. I’m not sure it’s worth that but I shall offer it up anyway. Don't worry, day 11 is coming, I just need a free second. Today, we have fluffy boyfriends era smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know already: come play with me at thesnowyswan.tumblr.com

Aaron’s been holding tension in his shoulders all day. He’s had a call from Liv’s school, she’s been excluded again for getting into it with those dickheads she sometimes hangs out with because they won’t stop hanging around Gabby. He wants to tell her to walk away, to let them get on with it, but he knows he can’t. He would never do it himself so how can he expect her to? 

So he sits and he stews on it, tapping his thumb against his knee with his jumper sleeves pulled up over his hands. He barely even acknowledges Robert when he comes and sits on the settee with him, bringing a hot cuppa and a plate of biscuits to tempt him out of his mood. It doesn’t work.

Robert isn’t amused either, “Well look at the slapped arse on you.”

“This isn’t a game, Robert.” Aaron fumes, he knows he’s overreacting at this point because Liv has gone to Tesco’s with Chas after a right talking to and the understanding that she has to stay out of other people’s shit. 

“No one’s saying it is, but you’ve dealt with it. Let it go.” Robert grabs his hand to stop the tapping and Aaron wants to throw him off in his self righteous anger but he knows Robert’s right. There’s no point in carrying on. It won’t change the facts. 

Robert tugs on his hand, Aaron looks at him, sees the spark of mischief in his eye. When Aaron doesn’t visibly react, Robert pulls a bit harder and makes Aaron go with him. He ends up on Robert’s lap with his knees either side of his hips. He feels a bit childish like this, Robert’s other hand rubbing slowly on his lower back. 

“We’ve got a free minute and I want to spend it with you. Not your mood.” Robert tells him, his thumb rubbing over Aaron’s hand like the other now on his back. 

That does slowly make the clouds part. Aaron can feel himself smile as he drops a kiss on Robert’s mouth and Robert’s hands move from where they were to his hips when Aaron pulls back. It’s funny how something so simple as a bit of comfort from Robert and a half arsed attempt at a cuddle on the sofa has just bled all of Aaron’s anger out. He can feel his body loosen up as he looks at his boyfriend with his shiny blonde hair and Hollywood smile. He just looks so happy to be there, with Aaron, that Aaron doesn’t even want to consider fighting anyone for a week.  

It’s also an imperceptible shift from comfort to more. Robert’s shirt collar is open one more button than usual and Aaron can see the flex of his throat when he swallows, the pale skin moving to accommodate.

Robert can sense the shift too, his voice huskier when he asks, “Is that better?”

Aaron nods, barely a movement of his head before he bites his lip and leans in for another kiss. This one is longer, Robert opens up under Aaron, his tongue hot as it brushes against his own. It’s slow, curling and fans the short flame Aaron’s stoking in his belly. Robert’s fingers bite into his hips now as he shifts under Aaron’s weight. It’s rare that they can get worked up like this, to appreciate the slow coil of desire as it expands and consumes, but Aaron loves it. He loves feeling everything get heavy and thick between them. He lets his hands run over Robert’s shoulders, down his arms, and catching at his elbows. They’re bent where Robert’s gripping Aaron’s hips, and Aaron holds them for support as he shifts his weight, teasing a soft moan out of Robert against his lips. 

They’re both more than halfway hard and Robert pulls back a little, “I want you.” 

Aaron glances at the clock, they don’t have time to go upstairs before the house is filled with people again. He presses his mouth to just under Robert’s jaw, and again further down, tracing the strong line of his throat. He’s grateful Robert’s been working from home today so it’s easier for him to pop the button on his jeans and unzip them enough that he can see black boxers. Robert’s hands then mirror his own, but with Robert rubbing the heel of his hand on Aaron’s throbbing dick. He grinds up automatically to chase the sensation but Robert stops him with a hand low on his belly. 

They’re practically cheek to cheek when they get their hands inside each other’s underwear, Robert leaning up and away from the back of the settee and Aaron breathing shuddered air against Robert’s cheek as he half presses his lips against his skin. 

“I wanna see you come,” Robert tells him as he slowly uses his fingertips to stroke Aaron’s cock. Aaron drags his bottom lip into his mouth as he lets Robert’s words heighten his desire. He’s rocking a little bit now, teasing the head of Robert’s own dick because he knows it pulls full bodied shudders out of the other man. It’s like a tease of too much and not enough, and Aaron can’t get enough of watching Robert walk that line, his hips rolling to try and gain some friction or to buck Aaron off. He takes pity on him, spitting into his hand and curling it back around the shaft and stroking tighter.

“I wanna see you come first. All over me.” 

Aaron isn’t one for dirty talk. He finds it unnecessary, but the fact that he doesn’t do it, drives Robert wild when he does. He’s pumping his hips in earnest, his hand still under Aaron’s jumper, nails scoring lightly over his stomach as he tries to keep his rhythm going for Aaron but Aaron isn’t focused on that. He’s watching closed eyes with pale lashes, plump lips reddened and open where Robert’s choking out little whimpers when Aaron twists his wrist on the upstroke. Aaron rests the thumb of his other hand against that bottom lip and Robert easily wraps his lips around it and sucks. The mimicry jolts Aaron’s pleasure up a notch and he drives his hips against Robert’s hand as he rubs the underside of the head and Aaron can’t take that. It sends shivers directly to his balls and he’s rolling his hips consistently now, slowly slicking Robert’s hand with his pre-come. Robert uses that to ease his way as he makes a tight ring with his index finger and thumb and Aaron just can’t. His body tightens and releases, Robert’s eyes now open and clear as he watches Aaron work through his orgasm, his hand sliding from Aaron’s belly to hold his side, a five point port in this storm. Aaron’s body finally calms down and Robert’s is still working towards its end. 

Boneless and loose, Aaron lets his thumb slip away and he drags his mouth over Robert’s. He sucks on his tongue and slides his own in to rub against it and he lets all of his want pour into it. He winds his hand into Robert’s hair and lets his fingers grasp the strands tightly, pulling Robert’s head back slightly with it. That long pale neck is soft and exposed and Aaron bites it gently while he jerks Robert’s dick and that’s what sets Robert off. He tries to pull his hips away, but with his head unable to move, Robert is forced to whine while Aaron holds him as he wets both their jeans with his come. He twitches for a few moments after he’s done and Aaron smooths over the back of his hair to ease him through it. Another soft kiss against a now slack mouth, and Aaron rolls off to sit next to Robert, his jeans still open and his dick soft in the open air. 

“Thank you,” Aaron tells him honestly. It’s for a lot of things really, more than just this or even helping with Liv. It’s just thank you for always being there now.

Robert turns his head to the side, his neck showing signs of a hickey Aaron hadn’t intended to put there, “You’re welcome.”


	4. 13. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. ~~Medical play~~ | _Rimming_ | ~~Titfucking~~
> 
> Even with Aaron he has to be eased into the idea of it. Except Aaron’s idea of easing him in is to look him dead in the eye over his toast and tell him: “I’m going to rim you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. NGL, I really wanted to separate this one out and put it in with my PWP with feelings: a concept series because I think it deserves that. Not because you can see the E rating from space on this puppy, but I got to play around with a few headcanons I have for Robert, one of which is how his own internalised biphobia might affect how he views certain sexual acts. He isn't against it in this per se, but he has hesitations which Aaron respects and makes sure that Robert gives verbal confirmation before they continue -- don't forget to stay safe, sane and consensual -- but this is also your warning if you might not enjoy/be able to handle that.

Rimming to Robert comes with an element of trust. He feels vulnerable and open in a way he doesn’t with anything else so he had only ever done it a couple of times with a guy he ‘sucked and fucked’ in his early twenties as part of his ‘experimental’ phase. It wasn’t a phase, of course, and he liked the pleasure it brought him but he was never keen on how exposed it had left him. Even with Aaron he has to be eased into the idea of it. Except Aaron’s idea of easing him in is to look him dead in the eye over his toast and tell him: “I’m going to rim you tonight.”

Only, it doesn’t bother him. His dick gives an interested pulse at the thought of it, of the rough burn of Aaron’s unshaven face against his bum, but he’s narrowing his eyes at Aaron, who has gone back to buttering his toast like he’s just told him what’s for tea tonight. He bites into the crusty bread and glances back at Robert.

“What?” He drops crumbs off of his beard and Robert wants to strangle him. He’s got meetings all day and his boyfriend has just told him that he’s going to tongue fuck his arse tonight. Robert isn’t above being petty so he pinches the inside of Aaron’s opposite thigh and stalks off to finish getting ready.

He isn’t mad. He just can’t stop thinking about how it feels. How Aaron likes to put him on his hands and knees facing away from where he’s leaning against the headboard. How thick fingers dig into his thighs and drag him back when he tries to pull away, trapping him between trying to thrust his dick into thin air and get more pressure from what Aaron’s doing. Because, of course, he isn’t allowed to touch himself. Aaron always works him over to the point where even the air feels tingly against the wet head of his dick, the shaft harder than stone and he’s practically crying for some stimulation. Then and only then might Aaron pull at his balls and roll them in his palm while he thrusts his tongue deeper inside and out again before Robert can even attempt to clench around him, to keep him.

Robert is pretty sure he’s making a wet spot on his trousers when he backtracks to the kitchen, barely halfway up the stairs before he turns around. Aaron is stood there waiting for him like he’s expected Robert all along. His cock is genuinely throbbing now and it doesn’t help that Aaron stares straight at him, at the outline in his suit trousers where he can’t hide how much he wants what he’s been promised.

“Couldn’t wait could ya,” Aaron doesn’t even curb his smug smile as he puts his tea down on the side.

Robert folds his arms, “Oh, fuck off.”

Aaron raises his eyebrows, “You might want to play a bit nicer, mate.”

Even just the thin layers of fabric covering him are too much. He knows he’s probably going to pay for this later somehow but he palms over his erection and gets a tiny bit of pleasurable relief. Aaron frowns and makes his way to where Robert’s standing, pulling his hand away from the seam he was about to rub against for a bit of friction.

“None of that.”

“You started this,” Robert counters but it’s weak. He wants and he wants badly. When Aaron kisses him, he instinctively opens up and tries to encourage Aaron to brush his tongue up against his but Aaron pulls away after the barest hints of a kiss. Robert can’t help but sigh with the loss.

Aaron takes the hand he’s been holding and laces their fingers together, “Now I’m going to finish it. Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

Robert lets himself feel surprised, the pub is empty of punters but Chas and everyone have been pottering around trying to get ready for the work day since 5.

“Wait—” He isn’t trying to stop Aaron.  He just knows that sex while there are people milling about is usually at the bottom of the list of things Aaron enjoys. Except he shrugs,

“Guess you’ll have to be quiet then.”

It shouldn’t turn him on more but it does. It doesn’t even end there because when they get into their room, Aaron doesn’t let him take more off than his suit jacket before he pushes him down on the bed. He waits expectantly for Robert to turn over. Robert can’t deny the hair trigger of hesitation. Aaron’s watching him, Robert knows that the biggest part of him is looking for signs that Robert doesn’t want this, that it’s too much and they’ll stop. His dick is still tenting his trousers and Robert does want what Aaron’s offering, it’s just hard for him to reconcile himself with the pleasure and where it comes from.

“I want this,” Robert says firmly, “I want _you_.”

That’s the difference. He wants what Aaron is about to do with him. Aaron isn’t trying to get one up on Robert or make him feel he’s anything other than what he is. Aaron loves him where others have simply used him.

A thumb brushes against his lips and Robert licks it delicately as it passes. Aaron pulls in a breath and nods. Robert stands up to take his trousers off but a hand on his wrist stops him.

“Just to your knees.”

Robert nods because he can’t speak. His body is thrumming now, every part of him on fire for the slightest touch. He turns around and goes onto his knees on the bed, chest up and pulls at both his trousers and his pants until they’re pooling and then he drops to his hands and waits.

Again, Aaron’s looking. Assessing. Robert isn’t looking at him, but he can feel where Aaron’s gaze falls: the width of his shoulders, ribs that taper just so slightly to his waist, the way his bare arse is a rounded curve of meatier flesh and muscle. Robert has never wanted to be seen as much he has since he met Aaron. All he wants is Aaron’s eyes on him all the time; wanting him and undressing him with the same intensity that dragged Robert into his orbit.

“Your arse,” is all Robert hears before Aaron fondles a cheek in his strong hand, his callouses abrading Robert’s skin in the best way, so he can’t help but sway back, to try and take hold of more sensations himself. Immediately, Aaron drops his hand. Robert sighs frustratedly, but he doesn’t have to wait long. Aaron has just gotten onto his own knees on the floor so that his breath is caressing lightly where he’s about to put his mouth on Robert’s skin.

Until he doesn’t.

He lets his fingers run up barely against the insides of Robert’s thighs and watches as they quiver and goosepimple. He rubs the skin behind Robert’s balls and grips his thigh when Robert rocks forward with a groan. All of it adds the tension. To the moist puffs of air that consistently blow across his arse but never near his rim. Robert is getting desperate for _something_. A fist for his dick to fuck through, the touch of Aaron’s tongue, he just can’t take anymore of this _almost_ that he’s being put through. He folds his arms and rests his head on them, his back a straight line within itself but a slanting posture from the bed to his arse. The hand on his thigh squeezes before Aaron’s hot tongue licks from his perineum to the top of his bum. Aaron’s tongue itself touches very little, but his beard drags delicious pinpricks in its wake and Robert pushes back on empty air because Aaron backs off as soon as he's done.

He isn’t proud of the sound he makes either when he rolls his hips again and meets nothing.

“Easy.” Aaron tells him as he brushes his hand down Robert’s leg, trying to calm him like a prized racehorse with petting touches.

His dick is moistening with pre-come now, it’s sticky and smearing against his thigh and part of him feels ashamed that he hasn’t been able to hold out longer, to keep tighter control of his desire but he can’t help it. The barest touch from Aaron and he’s gone. Robert pulls one of his crossed arms away and rubs at the silky skin of his cock head and huffs out a pleasured cry at how good it feels. His body shakes a little and he expects Aaron to stop him but he doesn’t. Instead, he parts Robert’s cheeks as Robert’s rubbing his foreskin and presses his tongue wide, covering Robert’s hole, before swiping upward. More pre-come drips out and Robert’s still stroking himself, fingers slowly rubbing back and forth. He lets his face completely fall into the duvet to free his other hand which he shoves up under his shirt and pinches his left nipple. He isn’t all that sensitive there, not like Aaron, but the spike of pressure/pain locks directly into his dick and he whimpers breathlessly and wipes his open mouth on the bed with a turn of his head. Aaron has got one hand holding him partially open and the other is now coming around to circle the base of Robert’s cock, teasing it with just his finger and thumb encircling just above his balls. His tongue is like a wave that laps at him, sending little shocks of pleasure up Robert’s spine and the first breach of the tip almost has him trying to shove back onto Aaron’s face, but even if he tried, Aaron’s fingers are biting into his rear and holding him in place.

Nothing can describe the overwhelming sensations that are pulsing through Robert as he tries to breathe, his body is a symphony of experiences as everything throbs and swells inside him. He lets his mind be dragged, and eventually he stops thinking all together, just rides the current as Aaron lets his hand drop and thrusts his tongue inside. Robert lets his dick and his nipple go and bunches his hands in the thick duvet, letting Aaron play his body the best way he knows how. And he does. His finger comes back slick with lube, he must have put it on the floor earlier, and it replaces his tongue with an easy slide home. Aaron crooks it almost immediately and Robert feels his belly cave as he draws it in at the sensation. He jumps when Aaron’s tongue returns alongside his finger and licks gently around it.

“Jesus, Aaron, it’s too much,” Robert manages to gasp out as Aaron’s finger rasps at his prostate. Everything goes from a gentle tingle to a zing, Robert’s body trying to coil tighter and ready itself for release but Aaron pulls back, takes his hand away. Robert’s protest is little more than an aggrieved sound before Aaron comes back with more lube and two fingers.

He mouths against Robert’s skin, “you can do it,” before he bites and thrusts his fingers deep.

Robert’s loud “ah!” earns him a slap on his cheek with the hand not inside him. Still, Aaron brings his mouth back to where he was dipping and flicking his tongue against Robert’s hole, and returns his fingers around Robert’s dick to stave off any orgasm he was building and Robert chokes with it.

“No!” He all but whines. He’s falling further into this sentence-less trance where he’s pushing back onto Aaron’s fingers as they plunge inside him and his dick is just bobbing in the air, aching to be jerked.

When Aaron’s fingers hit just so, Robert curls forward and almost completely off them before Aaron grasps him at his hip and drags him back onto them. Robert’s wet and sloppy with spit and what’s left of the lube around his rim and he feels ruined. There’s only one thing he wants now.

“Get inside me.” He’s wrecked, completely destroyed, but he manages to look back at Aaron, who looks just as wrung out. “Just you.”

It’s not something they’ve done a lot, they're clean, it just makes too much of a mess most of the time, but Robert wants to feel every inch of Aaron inside and out. He tries not to let himself drift and makes himself watch as Aaron frees himself from his clothes, to the knees just like him, and puts more lube on his dick before he rearranges Robert further up the bed so he can kneel on that instead of the floor.

With hands either side of Robert’s waist, Aaron checks in, “Ready?”

“ _Yes_.”

Aaron’s a bit above average in length but what gets Robert is his girth. He feels everything part and rearrange around Aaron inside his body as he welcomes that heat into his own. Aaron grazes Robert’s prostate by virtue of his width and Robert pulls his lip between his teeth to try and stop any louder cries that are waiting in his throat.

Aaron shoves his shirt further up his back, but keeps one hand bunched in it so that he can use it for leverage.

“God I—I want…” Robert rambles as Aaron pumps his hips generously a few times. Not fast, but deep.

“What, Rob, what do you want?” Aaron soothes as he pushes at Robert’s back to get him to lie on his stomach. Aaron spreads his legs further apart by nudging at his knees before he lays flat over Robert’s back, burying himself as far as he can go. He doesn’t get much momentum this way but Robert feels everything ten times more intensely. He can feel the hair on Aaron’s belly that leads down to his pubic hair, his hip bones wedged against the curve of his arse, his right hand holding Robert down on his bicep.

“Just— _fuck_.”

Aaron never gets more than halfway out of Robert before he slams home hard. Robert has to push his hands up against the headboard so that he doesn’t move to far up the bed and Aaron keeps thrusting. He’s at an angle so that every drive forward forces Robert’s groin to slide against the bed covers. Robert turns his face towards Aaron’s so that they can share and awkward clash of lips and tongues as Aaron breathes into him and grunts with pleasure and exertion. Robert manages to take one hand from the headboard to run it through the soft curls of Aaron’s hair.

Slowly, Aaron slips out and pulls back enough so that he can help turn Robert over and wedge a pillow under his hips. His shirt has ridden up awkwardly so Robert unbuttons it to get it out of the way but leaves it hanging on his shoulders. Aaron pulls his trousers off his body, chucking them behind him and laughs to himself as he pulls off one stripy sock and then the other. Robert splays his legs so that Aaron can get back between them, his ankles loosely resting behind Aaron’s knees. Aaron pulls up his left leg as he moves to lean over him on his hands, folding it against his ribs and almost pushing it back to Robert’s own. Robert himself uses his own hand to help Aaron back inside, watching his face screw up in complete concentration, the bottom corner of his lip dragged into the middle of his teeth as he settles himself in before he rams home hard. One hand slaps against Aaron’s side and digs his fingers in and the other gets shoved into Robert’s mouth to stop him from shouting. The slant of Aaron’s body presses harder on his prostate and Robert can’t do anything but bite onto his hand and accept the leaking pleasure as it builds to subsume him.

Robert lets go of his hand, ignoring the imprint and picks up his other leg to brace against Aaron’s side. He holds it up further, opens himself wider and Aaron grazes his thumb against where Robert’s mouth is slick from biting. Robert loves it like this, being able to see Aaron as he looks at Robert’s face before his eyes goes south, watching his cock disappear inside. It makes him drive harder, and Robert clutches tighter to him until his orgasm surprises him. He lets out a half cry of shock as he tenses his legs around Aaron’s waist, pulling him down onto his chest for a second as he does the same with his arms around Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron, for his part, doesn’t stop thrusting, he changes his angle so his stomach is consistently pressed against Robert’s dick as he wets the skin between them with come and he helps to ease Robert through with convulsive thrusts that only seem to be dragged out of him by Robert’s clenching body.

Aaron presses a kiss to Robert’s throat and Robert runs his hand down the back of Aaron’s hair and holds him against his neck. He keeps his legs locked looser around Aaron’s back but slides one hand down to grip Aaron’s arse and help shove him against Robert harder. Robert likes the hard and fast fucks but he likes this best, when Aaron is basically rutting against him, his breath a series of grunts and high-pitched whimpers as he works himself over. Robert squeezes and pulls a little bit so that Aaron’s own rim is exposed to the air and is rewarded with a jerkier thrust. He gets his fingers between Aaron’s cheeks and rubs gently at the tender skin and Aaron loses all semblance of motion and rests his forehead on Robert’s shoulder.

Turning his head so he can whisper in Aaron’s ear, “It’s so good, you’re so good.” Before he presses his finger inside. It’s hard, Aaron’s clenching so firmly but it does what Robert expects it to, Aaron begins thrusting erratically until that first wet spark of his orgasm. Robert ignores his own sensitivity, riding the pleasure and pain as Aaron spills hotly inside him with deep thrusts. It’s almost like a touch, to feel Aaron come, and he groans into Aaron’s ear when it happens. Lets him know how much he likes it as he scrapes his teeth over the soft skin just below Aaron’s ear. Robert rocks against Aaron as much as he’s able, to keep his pleasure going, and holds his shuddering body as he comes down from his high. Robert leisurely skates his fingers up and down Aaron’s back to calm him as he still twitches with aftershocks.

They lay like that, wrapped up in each other, for a few moments before Aaron slowly peels himself away and lays awkwardly on his side next to Robert, as his jeans have made their way to his ankles now and are restricting his movements. Robert’s come is already starting to dry and crust and it makes him wrinkle his nose at it. Aaron doesn’t seem to care, he never does, he just puts his hand on Robert’s belly and rubs reassuring circles into his skin.

“It was good?” Aaron asks him, breaking the silence. He’s checking in again, making sure Robert’s okay.

“Yes.” Robert tries to be emphatic. Tries to express everything he needs to say in that one word, except he can’t. Aaron is so much more than that, and everything he gives to Robert is too much. “I always want when you touch me.”

Aaron bites his lip and Robert rolls to face him, “That stuff…is complicated for me. It’s all caught up in—”

He breathes out hard through his nose and Aaron touches his arm, curls his hand around Robert’s bicep.

“In the way my dad felt about me. So it’s hard to separate. But when I’m with you, it doesn’t matter. It’s not anyone else there, it’s just me and you. And I always want you.”

Aaron catches Robert’s lips in a soft kiss and tells him, “Okay.”

The tension that Robert didn’t realise was twisting inside him dissipates. Eventually, he drags his trousers back up the bed and cancels all of his meetings before joining Aaron, who has divested himself of his clothes, and is waiting for Robert to get back into bed.

Robert snuggles up with his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron’s looking contemplative with a furrowed brow and Robert cups his hand to Aaron’s cheek and rubs his thumb against the softer part of his beard. Aaron looks down at him and smiles.

“It’s not just gay to like that stuff, most people do.” Aaron says after a moment.

Robert stops. He’s never said exactly why he felt so exposed but Aaron hones in on his insecurities with military precision. Especially now that he’s truly come out about everything that happened before he left. For a second, he feels like he’s on shaky ground, he doesn’t know if Aaron is encouraging him to talk more or trying to reassure him, but he lets out an unsteady breath,

“I know. I just didn’t want to be gay. I wasn’t gay. But liking that, it felt like I was saying I was.”

“But you’re not.”

Aaron sounds so sure and Robert wants to cry. No one has ever believed in him the way Aaron does.

“I know.” Robert tries to smile but his eyes are a bit watery so it comes out lopsided.

Aaron looks at him, “Do you?”

Robert looks at Aaron’s hand where his ring is reflecting brightly against the sun and he knows. He does.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so real talk, this was my favourite to write, which is why I'm hesitant to post it. Not everyone is going to love what you love and that's fine, but I really love being able to get under Robert's skin and seeing what drives him. And the answer is always his love for Aaron. If you were wondering. :P
> 
> I'm always at thesnowyswan.tumblr.com if you need me.


	5. 3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. _Public_ | ~~Biting~~ | ~~Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)~~
> 
> “It’s not your pulling shirt because you pick up other men in it. Thanks for that image, by the way. It’s because I have never not shagged you when you’ve worn it.” 
> 
> Smug fluffy husbands who fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the spark of an idea for a past day and decided to run with that instead of sticking to the days. You have to go where the inspiration cookie is. I have also learned that the best writing is the balls to the wall writing. Let's not pussyfoot around, let's throw down and give it our best shot. 
> 
> Your kink warnings are: they do it in 'public' [a side turning/street], Robert blows Aaron and then gets himself off. If none of these things are your thing, feel free to hit the x button.
> 
> Holla at thesnowyswan.tumblr.com if you want me.

Aaron’s wearing his pulling shirt. Not the black one, the charcoal grey one that Robert had tailored for his birthday and thinks it skims and accentuates in all the right places. Aaron thinks it’s ridiculous to call it that at all because he doesn’t go on nights out and he hasn’t tried to pull anyone properly since he went to Robert’s breakdown almost 5 years ago.

“It’s not your pulling shirt because you pick up other men in it. Thanks for that image, by the way. It’s because I have never not shagged you when you’ve worn it.” Robert swigs the foamy top layer of his beer and Aaron looks down at the floor. It was a blink and a miss it moment, but Robert saw it. His cheeks are staining red on their high points, even in this shitty lighting, and Robert can tell he’s embarrassed. Part of him wants to go after him, expose his clear desire to have Robert tonight but he also feels warmth spread through him at Aaron’s attempts to ensure that they’re going home together and they’re going to finish happy.

And they will. Robert is going to make sure of it.

It’s just Aaron’s barely made it halfway to the toilet before some bloke is stopping him to chat and Robert has to stamp heavily on his rising irritation. Aaron doesn’t look at other men the way men look at him. He can pick out blokes he thinks are attractive but he doesn’t make the connection between that and thinking about ripping their clothes off. Definitely not like this guy obviously is doing right now.

Robert tries not to focus on him at all. He keeps his eyes on Aaron’s profile: the straight line of his nose, the roundedness of his jaw, the way his bottom lip is fuller than his top. All of these things bring the heat inside Robert’s belly as he sips at his glass. They are differing parts, all of which make up Aaron, and Robert has never wanted a man the way he has wanted him. He had wanted sex, gloriously uncomplicated sex with a guy he found fuckable, but instead he found someone righteous and unendingly kind. Life should have broken Aaron, instead it had forged him anew, always stronger, always better than before. The warmth he feels softens at the edges but loses none of its potency. He can see the strong swell of Aaron’s Adam’s apple when he swallows after he’s finished what he’s saying, his eyes flicking back towards Robert. Robert raises his glass to the guy, watches as his look darkens. He’s smug, for many reasons. He knows he looks good, hair swept up off his forehead, and tighter than necessary jeans – for Aaron’s benefit – that ride his exceptional arse and give him a swagger, but mostly because he knows Aaron is his. He doesn’t have to metaphorically piss on him because Aaron’s got those endlessly expressive blue eyes trained on him with a focus that can’t be denied. He isn’t interested in anyone else here. Especially not this bland scally from the back wilds of no one gives a fuck.

Okay, so he’s smug and a bit spiteful. His husband is the best looking man in the place and he isn’t sharing. The guy backs off and Aaron carries on his path to the loos, unscathed. But it’s too late, it’s under Robert’s skin that other blokes see what he sees and thinks that they can have that, _him_ , for themselves.

Aaron notices the change in Robert as soon as he comes back. His brows are drawn in a frown, “What’s up with you?”

Robert puts his hand on Aaron’s waist and Aaron watches him, expectantly.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Aaron huffs like he doesn’t believe it, “Give over.”

“That guy didn’t care you were married, he just wanted you and I can’t blame him. I would definitely have you.” Robert lets his thumb rub against Aaron’s hipbone.

“Married me?” Aaron throws back, cockily.

“Any way I could have you.” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as sincere as it does but it’s the truth. Even when he was married all he ever wanted was Aaron.

Aaron smiles, small, as if he’s turning over the same memories as he rubs Robert’s elbow, “Don’t be daft.”

“You’re my beautiful husband whom I love. I’ll be as daft as I want.” Robert smiles and gives Aaron a soft kiss and comes away to see him smiling too.

 

 

They have another couple of drinks, just enjoying each other’s company. Robert doesn’t get so antsy these days, being in Bar West, he’s settled in his skin and he’s happy to see all the other couples tucked away in alcoves, hopefully sharing a fraction of what he has with his husband. His husband who is once again trapped by a man who wants to try his luck. Aaron doesn’t stop to chat this time, just grabs their drinks and warily eyes Robert on his way back.

Robert doesn’t say anything but Aaron looks like he’s waiting for him to. After a moment, Aaron stops and starts like he’s about to tell Robert what happened but then stops at the last minute.

He decides to throw Aaron a lifeline, “We’re burning that shirt when we get home. It’s giving off all the wrong ideas.”

“Yeah, and we can chuck in about half your wardrobe too.” Aaron gets the head of his beer on his upper lip and Robert just has to watch as he automatically tucks it into his mouth to get it clean. Robert’s been on an even keel most of the night, his wanting Aaron is a low level hum that just exists in his body and it just spikes when he sees Aaron say or do something that jolts him up a notch. Now he’s had a couple of beers, he feels the extra warmth spooling inside him as that spark of arrogance in Aaron just rides Robert hard. Takes him back to days when they shoved at each other and tried to fuck out their attraction. They have a bed and a house and their little family now but Robert can almost feel it like a physical block in his belly, how much he has always wanted Aaron. Back then, he had to live on scraps of time jaggedly torn out of both of their lives and how he only ever felt truly himself was when they buried themselves in each other. Now to be able to have that consistently and whenever he wants? He _always wants_.

Almost all at once, the spike becomes a switch, Robert puts his hand high on Aaron’s thigh, “Let’s go.”

Aaron considers it for a moment before he nods and his beer is an afterthought as he waits for Robert to shrug his jacket on, having chosen to forgo one himself. Robert is left trailing after Aaron, watching the strong line of his shoulders as he navigates their way out with confident strides. His want deepens. It becomes very real to Robert that he isn’t going to be able to wait until they get home to have what he feels like he needs.

 

 

“We’re in the middle of a street!” Aaron’s accent lilts and thickens with his incredulity.

Robert had pulled Aaron down the first open, darkened but not actually dark, turning before he crowded into his space, walking him back when their hips bump together before he tilted his head, “Okay, we’re in a back alley, and I don’t care.”

Aaron shakes his head now and lets his back hit the cool brick. His chin is jutting upwards in defiance as Robert walks his fingers up and down Aaron’s side. They end up chest to chest, and Aaron’s hands are holding Robert’s waist out of habit and Robert takes the opportunity to brush his nose against Aaron’s, tipping up slightly so that he follows. And he does. Aaron’s lips part naturally and Robert traces the open seam of his lips with the lightest of licks. Hands twitch and flex against Robert and he lets his body almost slip to the side, dragging the fabric of Aaron’s own shirt against him. Aaron’s fingers move to dig into the dips of Robert’s hips and hold him still, neither pulling him in or pushing him away. He’s interested, Robert knows it. It thrums under his skin with anticipation, what might happen.

Aaron lets his head rest against the wall before he sighs, “Rob.”

He isn’t saying no. He’s hedging, seeing what Robert is going to do before he decides how crazy it is, and Robert takes it as a win, brushing their mouths together, just catching his lips against Aaron’s and lets Aaron chase him when he decides it’s not enough. A hand comes up to the back of Robert’s head and clutches short strands between fingers to make sure he stays, but Robert isn’t willing to leave, not when Aaron forces his tongue into Robert’s mouth and Robert is helpless to do anything but accept what Aaron wants to do with him.

When Aaron finally gets him go, his mouth is shiny in the low light and it shoots straight to Robert’s dick. He never gets tired of how much he craves the physicality they have. How he knows that if he scratches his nails over Aaron’s nipples in his shirt he’ll buck forward, cock dragging in the crease of Robert’s groin. The little gasp when Robert pinches the right one is a bonus as Aaron rubs and rolls himself on the juncture between Robert’s thigh and hip.

“That’s it,” Robert tells him as he ducks his head down to graze his teeth over the delicate skin of Aaron’s neck.

“You’re a dickhead.” There’s no heat in it. Aaron’s playing with him, he can hear it in his voice.

Robert returns it, his smile wide and bright so that Aaron can feel it, “Yeah, but I’m your dickhead.”

Aaron exhales hard, still amused, and pulls at Robert’s hair to get him to come back up for another kiss. Soft, calm, nothing to belie the semi that’s fast becoming hardness in his jeans. Robert pops Aaron’s button, unzips them far enough that he can get his hand inside and plays just with the head. Now Aaron pulls Robert’s head back hard, worrying his teeth on the skin of his collarbone before giving Robert a sharp nip. Robert can’t help but drive his hips forward with a groan, swiping his thumb on the underside of Aaron in retaliation and taking satisfaction in how his whole body shudders. Thick and full, Robert strokes Aaron’s dick softly, careful of the dryness of his palm but Aaron bites his lip like he does when he wants to hold in his sighs.

“Lemme hear you.” Robert tells him, drawing him into another kiss, wet with spit as they roll and press their tongues against each other. “I wanna hear you.”

Aaron lets his hands fall to Robert’s arse before pulls him in, trapping his hand inside his jeans as Aaron drags their dicks against each other. His mouth is open with concentration but all Robert can see is how he looked two mornings ago after he sucked Robert’s cock in the shower, lips puffy and red, and he feels the first stirrings of dampness inside his own jeans. He’s not wearing underwear, he can’t with these jeans, and they’re doing him no favours as every press and drag from Aaron roughly rubs him almost the wrong side of raw.

Robert pulls away far enough that he can get on his knees and peel Aaron’s jeans down his thighs. Aaron grabs at his arms, and holds. Robert looks up at him, and there’s a moment. A pause. A silence where neither of them moves, and Robert waits. Lets Aaron decide what he wants to do. Slowly, he lets go of Robert and Robert slides back so that he’s sitting on his heels. There’s no mistaking what’s going on here. Before they might have gotten away with hugging and sharing a kiss after a night out, but now anyone who stumbles into this side street is going to get an eye full of Robert Sugden on his knees sucking his husband’s cock. There’s a little part of him that shivers with it, his body alone gives up a bead of pre-come at the thought.

 _But only with Aaron. Only ever Aaron_.

“I want to pin you to this wall and fuck you, but I won’t. I want to rip these jeans off you and shove myself so far inside you that you feel me for days,” is the only preamble Robert offers before he yanks Aaron’s jeans and underwear down, freeing his cock to the air and swallowing him down to the back of his throat, hands still bunched in denim. Aaron’s reaction is seamless. He cries out as he doubles over, his hands grabbing at Robert’s shoulders. Robert breathes through his nose and bobs short and sharp over the head of Aaron’s dick to encourage him to thrust. It takes Aaron a second to understand but when he does he puts his hand to Robert’s cheek where if he presses with his thumb he can feel his own cock sliding hotly inside.

Robert doesn’t need both hands for this or even one as Aaron slowly starts to fuck down Robert’s throat. He lets go of Aaron’s clothes and puts his own hands to work undoing his jeans and freeing himself. His jeans are so stupidly tight that he can only free his cock, his balls are trapped in the heavy press of the crotch seam and it only adds to the sensation he gets from rubbing his hand cursorily over his shaft.

It’s all secondary to the thick heavy throb of Aaron on his tongue. The weight of him stretching Robert’s throat, his tiny huffs that cover half shuddered whimpers are all Robert needs to be satisfied. Let him be used and ridden hard. Let him be ruined and fucked out. He _wants_ it. He swallows hard on Aaron’s thrust and has to catch Aaron’s hip with his hand to stop him from choking Robert as he jerks forward.

Aaron almost tips over on his toes as he curses, “ _Fuck_.”

Robert looks up through his lashes when Aaron runs his hands through Robert’s hair, brushing it back off his face. Aaron traces where Robert’s lips are stretching around him with heated fascination as he pulls back for shallower thrusts, and Robert swirls his tongue around the head when he’s able and Aaron sighs heavily as he does. Robert’s grazing his fingers down the back of Aaron’s thigh and back up to press them behind Aaron’s balls. He’s ready this time and backs off before Aaron lurches forward. Aaron slides back and Robert lets him slip from his mouth, watches as his cock twitches and leaks when the air hits his wet skin. Robert strips his dick while trying to spread his knees further but he can’t. He takes Aaron back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks at the tip only to get a rush of salty fluid on his tongue. He redoubles his efforts and works his hand over the part of Aaron’s cock that isn’t in his mouth and soaks up Aaron’s harsh breathing as he slaps one hand back on the wall and the other clutches in Robert’s hair.

“Rob,” Aaron warns but Robert ignores him, swallowing and flexing his throat before pulling off and repeating. He does it maybe three times before Aaron’s fingers tighten in his hair and he holds Robert in place as he spasms down his throat, chest heaving, belly clenching and releasing with every tremor of pleasure.

While Aaron tries to catch his breath, Robert manages to stand and shove his jeans down enough on his thighs that he can finally stroke himself unencumbered. Aaron pulls at his shirt so that they’re standing close enough that their foreheads touch when they both look down at Robert’s hand moving fast over his dick. His breathing quickens and Aaron tucks his face back into the crook of Robert’s neck, leaving wet open mouth kisses that leave Robert shivering when the cooler air hits them.

He’s got one hand jerking his cock and the other pulls at his balls until he’s thrusting into his tight fist. His voice is just a stream of grunts that level into cries when he twists his hand at the top. It builds and builds in the small of his back, low in his belly as his cock swells and come shoots out over where his fingers are curled around himself and onto the very bottom of Aaron’s shirt, soaking patches of the hem in its wake. Aaron palms over the head while Robert is squeezing out the last few drops of come and Robert can’t help but hiss and rock back. He does it again and Robert bats his hand away with a laugh. Aaron’s hand comes up and gently brings Robert’s face back to his, he drops one then two soft pecks on Robert’s lips and Robert just sighs. He’s happy. He has to wipe come on his jeans and fit himself back in awkwardly to his trousers but he feels slack in his bones and smiley when Aaron examines the damage to his shirt.

Robert nudges Aaron with his shoulder, “Let’s go home.”

Aaron looks up at him and nods. “Yeah.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely gonna shag you there.”

He laughs and bumps forward into Robert who lets himself be jostled. Aaron’s jeans are looser so there’s nothing to indicate he’s just come all the way down Robert’s throat but he knows. They both know, and Robert likes their secret.

The incredulity comes back, Aaron’s eyebrows raise as he takes Robert in, “You can’t be seriously ready to go again.”

Robert shrugs, a little bit smug. He isn’t hard so much as he hasn’t quite come back down past a half mast, “You’re very inspirational, Aaron.”

“I thought you’re supposed to have less sex when you get married.”

He returns Aaron’s raised eyebrows with one of his own, “Do you want to have less sex?”

Aaron huffs, “You know what I mean. One of these days my dick’s gonna fall off and then what are you going to do?”

“Nothing.” Robert says honestly. There’s nothing that Aaron could say or do or can happen to him that would make Robert stop loving or wanting him. “We can watch crap telly on the sofa till they find you a new one.”

That one earns him a shove and Robert lets himself be pushed back, Aaron comes away from the wall and offers Robert his hand so that he can lace their fingers together. Robert squeezes their joined hands,

“I love you. Happy almost anniversary.”

Aaron ducks his head, the blush creeping back, and he nods. Robert presses a kiss to his forehead and starts to lead them out of the turning to the cab rank so they can go home and start working on that shit telly he was talking about.


	6. 29. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. ~~Omorashi~~ | ~~Dacryphilia (Crying)~~ | _Overstimulation_
> 
> They’re back together.
> 
> Everything is great, they’ve just moved Robert’s stuff into the Mill, and they are deliriously happy.
> 
> Except that there is a nagging feeling in Robert’s gut and he can’t shake it.
> 
> Set post Reunion 2017 but early days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We took a slight detour because I had intended to write 18. _Masturbation_ today but I really got stuck on this idea of how, whatever happens, for a long time they've had to come to terms with the fact that Robert slept with someone else. That has to change the dynamic of their relationship and I was curious as to how, how much and how do you talk about that. And as always the only way I can explore anything is through the medium of copious amounts of sex.
> 
> Kink warnings: Aaron is sleeping in bed when Robert starts masturbating. He's not doing it to or on Aaron but Aaron is asleep when that part of the story starts. There is one point where Aaron uses the phrase "don't", Robert checks in visually but it's not intended to be non-consensual/dubious consent so no conversation was had. Stay safe, sane and consensual, my peeps.
> 
> Oblig: [tumblr](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com).

They’re back together.

Everything is great, they’ve just moved Robert’s stuff into the Mill, and they are deliriously happy.

Except that there is a nagging feeling in Robert’s gut and he can’t shake it.

 

Aaron’s out on a scrap call out so early that Robert woke up with him, went back to sleep, woke up again to brush his teeth and have a cup of tea before going back to bed at 8am. He’s only been dozing under the duvet when Aaron drags himself back in to bed and Robert opens his eyes to the lovely expanse of Aaron’s bare back. Robert cranes his head over Aaron and sees the trail and then pile of clothes that are heaped on the floor on his side of the bed. Where Robert’s moved, he’s managed to drag the duvet mostly off of Aaron, who sleeps through it and actually turns his head and tucks it down on the pillow away from Robert.

He’s not wearing any pants either.

Robert internally curses him because the sight of his naked arse before 9am is on the list of things that are officially Too Much. His dick doesn’t need an invitation to announce itself. It's the morning and he knows that, as his eyes travel the curves and dips of Aaron’s body from his shoulders to the backs of his knees, is enough to get him hard. He feels himself stiffen against his own thigh where he’s laying on his side and for the first time he doesn’t know what to do. Before he would have just woken up Aaron with a kiss on his shoulder and a fondling hand on his arse. But that was before. Now there’s a distance between them that Robert can’t even quantify. They do things together, eat and drink together, have great sex together, but it’s not the same.

Neither of them are the same.

Aaron moves again, rolling over onto his back as he tries to make himself comfortable in his sleep. He pulls his right leg up so that his foot is on the bed and his knee is folded towards the ceiling. Robert knows exactly what it would feel like to settle himself between those thighs. How Aaron’s belly curves inward at the first touch of Robert’s lips to his dick. Robert’s erection doesn’t fade, now it throbs with all the memories running through his head and he can’t help but run a quick hand over it and sigh at the sensations. He catches himself on the head with his palm and his body gives a little jerk. Robert bites his lip and thinks, _fuck it_. He mirrors Aaron’s body with his leg pulled up and foot planted for leverage as he rocks gently into a loosely made fist. He’s barely skating his fingers across himself and he feels the zings of pleasure that course around his body. He turns to his left and pulls the lube out of the drawer. He uses just enough to coat his dick and dull the fire that’s too easily burning inside him. Robert closes his eyes lets his hips rock against the mattress as he moans softly to himself.

He doesn’t expect Aaron’s hand to slide in under his and take up jerking him off. He gives Aaron a half moan that he cuts off in his throat when he looks over at him as he shuffles closer to Robert’s side. He throws his leg over the one Robert’s got lying flat against the bed, trapping it under him as he keeps up his motion. Robert doesn’t really know what to do with himself, his hand is loose over Aaron’s wrist and the other is bunched up in the bed sheet as he watches those thick fingers he loves so much slide up and down on his dick. Eventually Aaron lets him go, his cock slapping against his belly and he automatically takes up where he’s been left. Aaron doesn’t move, but he does grab the lube from the folds of the bed and gets a hand on himself before Robert can see him getting himself off, looking over to see how Aaron reaches the top of his shaft and runs his fingers over the head the way he likes.

They’re sharing Robert’s pillow where Aaron’s on his side, mouth slightly dropped open as he increases his speed and Robert turns his head to catch Aaron’s lips, licking his way inside, the roof of Aaron’s mouth, behind his teeth, wherever he can reach, and Aaron pushes back, sucking on Robert’s tongue and biting on his bottom lip when he pulls away to breathe. Robert feels the first smear of moisture low on his belly and he looks down at their joint efforts. Aaron’s just out of range for rubbing himself off Robert’s side and Robert wants it, he rolls his body so they face each other, hair breadth away, their knuckles bumping occasional as they jerk themselves. Robert focuses on Aaron’s dick; the thickness, the length, and his mouth almost waters at the thought of getting his lips around it. Instead, he locks his leg over the ankle of Aaron’s leg between his and bats his hand way, using his own hand to hold both of their cocks together and jacks them both. It's awkward, so Aaron makes up the distance that Robert can’t reach and they start fucking upwards into the space their joined hands have made.

Robert tries to memorise everything he sees, from Aaron’s concentrating face to the dark sweep of his lashes when he looks down. It’s hard though, he feels how the edges of everything blur now with looping pleasure; his hand is rough, almost scraping, but it feeds into the contrast of Aaron’s silky skin sliding against him. He surges forward to kiss Aaron again, to trade open mouthed breaths as they both huff and whimper into each other’s mouths. Robert falls back first, gripping his own dick as he wanks himself hard, his body moving in tandem with his hand to spill over Aaron’s dick and belly. Robert curls forward and leans his head on Aaron’s collarbone as he lets the tremors dissipate. Aaron doesn’t stop, he strokes the ridged vein that runs on top of his cock and palms himself before he bites his lip and spurts ropes of come onto Robert’s hip.

There’s a rivulet of come sliding down Aaron’s cock and Robert circles his fingers around Aaron and squeezes it back up. Aaron grunts and rolls away onto his back. Except Robert doesn’t let him go. He makes himself a space between Aaron’s thighs as he looks down at Robert with a curious glance. Robert pecks a kiss on his lips, bracing himself over Aaron on his arms before he rolls his pelvis against Aaron’s still hard but flagging erection. He immediately tries to curl up on himself, the sensation too intense but Robert rolls his hips again, smaller, pressing harder still, and Aaron grabs at his waist and Robert lets him push him off for a moment.

“Robert,” Aaron eyes him. Robert looks back, as innocent as he can manage before he lays himself completely on top of Aaron, and rubs his belly hard against the softening but not soft skin. Aaron digs his fingers into Robert’s sides and his knees come up to bounce off Robert’s hips.

Robert watches as Aaron winces. It’s not true pain but harsh shocks of stimulation, and Robert keeps watching as he pushes against Aaron again. This time he plants his heels into the bed to try and buck Robert off, but Robert’s got the height advantage and he uses his lower centre of gravity to pin Aaron’s hips to the bed with his own. He rolls on his toes up and back down as Aaron jerks hard in the small amount of space he’s been given.

“Just work through it,” Robert encourages as he uses Aaron’s attempts to shove him off to get his hands under him and is cupping a cheek of Aaron’s arse in each hand and uses that to make sure there is no space between them. Aaron spreads his legs wide and closes them again as he tries to cope with the sensations Robert is forcing him to feel. Robert can’t help but watch the fascinating play of emotions on Aaron’s face as he bites his lips and screws his eyes shut.

Robert knows how terrible it is, but he wants more. He wants Aaron to remember this when he gets up to go to work properly, when he’s in the shop buying stupid things like milk. He wants Aaron to never forget what goes on here, so he gets his hand between their bellies and rubs his thumb over Aaron’s still moist slit and savours the cry and shudder Aaron gives him.

“Robert, come on.” Aaron’s pleading now, his face and chest have a light sheen to them where his body has become overworked and overwrought. Robert’s pretty sure it goes all the way down to his dick and he gives it another tug at the head and Aaron tries to roll to the side and Robert’s bulk won’t let him. Another weak push at Robert’s shoulder before Aaron falls back onto the pillows.

“I can’t. I really can’t.” Aaron half moans as he tries to wriggle his way up the bed and away from Robert. Robert isn’t giving him any slack as he presses down on his hand and Aaron’s cock with his body and roughly shoves against them. He catches his own dick on Aaron’s hip and that gives him pause as he rides out the same pleasure pain that he’s inflicting on Aaron but it doesn’t stop him. Aaron’s whimpered sighs that slip out of him, unbidden, make sure that he’ll never stop.

He breathes next to Aaron’s ear, bracing on his forearm as he licks the long path of his throat before he tells him: “You can. I know you can.”

Another swipe of his thumb and Aaron’s just mindlessly rocking, just softly curling his hips back and forth against Robert’s hand and his stomach as his body tries to figure out if it should stop or keep going. He shakes his head like he’s fighting an internal battle with himself and Robert brings him back with a kiss, curling his tongue against Aaron’s until he opens his eyes and returns the kiss. Then Robert lets him go, shifts slightly on his side so that he can fold his knee and keep his balance as he tucks it under Aaron’s left thigh. He spits onto his hand and rubs it over Aaron’s cock, to ease any chafing but nothing more, before he rides down on him again. He isn’t even trying to move Robert now, tired from the strain, so Robert slips his fingers to the space behind Aaron’s balls and rubs two fingers firmly against his perineum. 

The hand comes back to his shoulder as Aaron tries to shove him again, “Don’t!”

Robert checks in that Aaron is okay, he’s biting his lip and minutely rocking against Robert, so Robert lets his fingers rub back and forth, firmer when he’s back towards Aaron’s arse, simulating the feeling of when he pushes and breeches him by how his fingers press. The hand on his shoulder palms it before Aaron holds on, his fingers becoming five points of pressure as he grips onto Robert. It doesn’t last. Robert rolls off so that he can sit back on his ankles before he rubs another circuit into Aaron’s skin. Now he has the use of his other hand so he thumbs the most sensitive part of Aaron’s dick, the underside of the head and watches as his body wakes up again.

“Please,” Aaron breathes but Robert can tell he doesn’t know what he’s asking for. He leans down and sucks on tip of Aaron’s dick, lips covering teeth as he flicks his tongue over suffering flesh and lets him thrust forward and almost into Robert’s throat before he pulls off with a wet pop.

It’s the last push he needed because now Aaron’s breathing is coming raggedly, his body tightening up as he folds himself around Robert, his hands cupping Robert’s head where he’s breathing over Aaron’s dick and stripping him with tighter and tighter strokes when his straining cock finally gives up the last bit of come Robert knows he’ll get out of him. Aaron flops back onto the bed and Robert licks the bit of come up with his tongue. He pets Aaron’s thighs as they quiver with exertion.

Aaron has thrown his arm over to cover his eyes and Robert keeps brushing his fingertips over the delicate hairs on Aaron’s inner thighs as he recovers.

“Jesus.” Is all Aaron says for awhile so Robert crawls his way back up and lays down on his side of the bed, head returning to the natural indent of his pillow. Aaron eventually comes out from under his arm and blinks a few times at Robert who has half got his eyes closed for going back to sleep. He’s half drifting off when Aaron’s calloused palm cups his cheek and his lips soon follow over his. It’s sleepy and Robert only really opens up enough so that Aaron can kiss his bottom lip then his top before he pulls back and they look at each other.

The thing about Aaron is that he’s always reading between the lines. His eyes are searching for whatever triggered Robert’s need to pull a stunt like this, it’s not usual fare for them but not unheard of, but he knows there is something to look for and he isn’t going to stop until he’s ripped open all of Robert’s wounds looking for the source of the bleed.

“I thought I was losing you,” Robert sighs. Aaron frowns immediately and starts to say something but Robert shakes his head. “Not like we were going to break up. You’re here, but you’re not here. It’s like I can’t get at you wherever you are sometimes.”

Aaron looks down, “I’m sorry.”

Robert grabs his hand, “It’s not like that. I just. I miss you. I want we had, when I looked at you and I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That you wanted me back.”

And there it is. Part of Robert wishes they had done this in a fight, that it was something that could have been ripped out of him violently with anger and frustration rather than the soft understanding Aaron is offering him. He fucked it all up and now he doesn’t know how to read the one person he always knew how to.

Aaron’s face softens, “Robert…”

“This is my fault. I did this, but I don’t know how to fix it.” Robert feels the sting of tears in the back of his eyes, the way his throat gets painful and tight, and he doesn’t want to cry. He doesn’t. He just doesn’t know if he can do any of this without Aaron.

There’s silence because what could either of them really say. What’s done is done. Aaron wraps his arm around Robert’s waist in a loose hug,

“We’re going to be okay.”

Robert swallows and searches Aaron’s face. He didn’t dismiss Robert’s concerns or tell him that they weren’t true, he’s promising instead that they will get through it. That he isn’t going to leave. Robert lets his body breathe and hang as he cuddles himself under Aaron’s chin, returning the one-armed embrace.

 _They’re going to be okay_.

Robert can live with that.


	7. 7. Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. _Creampie_ | ~~Worship (Body, etc)~~ | ~~Cross-dressing~~
> 
>  
> 
> _He hates that if he wants answers, real ones, he’s going to have to go to the source._
> 
>  
> 
> Sex with the Ex: Banging on a Desk Edition. Except it's actually really deep and meaningful and we all cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 7th one is the 7th prompt! It's a sign! Of what, I don't know. I originally wanted to call this the Sex with the Ex: Hot Monkey Love Edition, but tbh, I don't really see either one of them as screamers and there's too many _emotions_. Although I imagine if you get Robert good enough then he'll give it a fair go. 
> 
> Kink warnings: Unprotected sex. Always remember to get tested and use condoms until you _know_ your partner is clean. There are some shitty people out there who will lie to you. Stay safe, sane and consensual and protect your shit. 
> 
> General warnings: insinuation that Lawbert could actually be a thing. It's not, no way in hell is it going to be in one of my stories, thank you, but Aaron thinks it is and he's ready to throw down about it. 
> 
> OH HI, [TUMBLR](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com)! Seriously, guys, don't be afraid to come say hi. I'm really a goofy kind of human.

He’s barely got back off holiday when he hears the news: _Robert and Lawrence_. At first, he thinks it’s a joke but he knows Robert. Knows what he’s willing to do to get what he wants and he feels sick. He knew he had been scheming, up to god knows what but this? This is too much.

Aaron leans against his kitchen counter with his tea and tries to understand _what_ Robert is doing. What purpose does this serve? Rebecca’s pregnant, getting one over on her dad seems entirely pointless. To go on dates and be a _couple_. He hates that if he wants answers, real ones, he’s going to have to go to the source.

 

None of it turns out how he planned. He ends up at Home Farm a little after 9 and he’s fuming. Robert is in his ‘office’ looking like butter wouldn’t melt and Aaron wants to deck him. Luckily, no one else is about, not that he gives a shit but he never knows how a row with Robert will turn out.

“You right, don’t give me the run around.”

Robert holds his hands up, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sometimes it would be so easy to punch his stupid face.

“You and Lawrence, something you want to tell me?” Aaron spits out and feels vindicated when Robert’s face drops.

Robert regroups, Aaron can see it in the play he makes getting up and walking to stand in front of him, “I’ve moved on.”

It’s honestly laughable but Aaron can’t stem the flow of his anger.

“Right into the bed of a man you hate? Are you seriously that fucked up?”

Robert recoils like he’s been slapped and Aaron hates himself. Hates how cruel he can be when he wants to hurt Robert.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“What did you mean? You left me, Aaron. You. Left. Me.” Robert isn’t pointing at him, but if he was, Aaron could feel it digging into his chest.

Except he can’t help but internally scream: _you destroyed me! Are we even yet?!_

Aaron feels his body sag,

“What are you doing, Robert? What is it all for?”

He isn’t really asking. It just sounds like heavy judgement and that makes it like red to a bull. Aaron can’t stop his stomach dropping in surprise when Robert grabs the fabric of his hoodie and shoves him hard up against the wall behind Robert’s desk.

“Why are you here?!”

It’s supposed to sound like anger but Aaron hears the edge of a plea in it. It’s like he can’t stop himself when he reaches out and touches Robert’s chest. Just a hand over his old scar.

“Aaron,” Robert lets his head drop between his shoulders, the fight gone out of him as soon as it had come. Aaron slides his hand up touching his shirt, neck and eventually burying it in his hair. He shakes his head, not to shake Aaron off but because he looks like he can’t imagine it’s true.

Robert’s head is still down, he exhales hard out of his mouth, his body shaking with the intensity of whatever he’s feeling.

Aaron lets his body roll off the wall and gets into Robert’s personal space. Robert has to lift his head to avoid Aaron barrelling into him and Aaron sees so much pain in Robert’s face that he feels it like a physical cut alongside all the others.  

Robert’s eyes are moist when he looks at Aaron: “I don’t care, I don’t care. I don’t care about any of it.”

It’s an empty and broken confession that makes Robert seem so small in Aaron’s eyes. So he wraps his arms high around Robert’s shoulders, gathering him up in a hug and feels Robert’s cheek on his shoulder while he rubs little circles into his back.

With his nose tucked into Aaron’s neck, Robert breathes him like he hasn’t seen him in years, “It’s you. It’s only ever going to be you.”

It’s so cliché that Aaron wants to hate it, but Robert’s honesty just seeps into him through all the cracks they’ve made hurting each other over the years. He uses his hand to cup Robert’s cheek and bring him up to face him. He doesn’t say anything, he can’t, he just brushes his mouth barely against Robert’s, then again, harder, and catching his top lip after that. Robert sighs and opens his mouth, fitting them together in the ways they should, catching Aaron gently with his teeth before he swipes his tongue in to soothe any hurt.

It feels only natural that his body responds and he has no doubt Robert can feel it when he steps in, both hands on Aaron’s face, and takes another slow kiss from him. It’s easy to let him in, to feel Robert’s tongue press hotly against his own as he clings to Robert’s elbows before rubbing his arms. Everything is so loud in the quiet of the room, their breathing getting heavier and heavier as Robert gently turns them and walks Aaron back over to his desk.

Aaron knows he should stop, he should put his hands on Robert’s chest and stop him, but he can’t. He’s too open and raw, and when Robert’s hands come around under his arse and pull up, and Aaron tips back, hitting bum down on Robert’s desk. There’s no gap between that and how Robert fits himself into the open space between his thighs, hands rubbing up and down before pushing at Aaron to see if he’ll spread them further. He doesn’t, his breath has all but stopped in his throat, he can’t think, can’t move, he’s so focused on Robert above him looking completely wrecked.

Instead, Robert changes tact. They both watch as he pulls down the zip of Aaron’s hoodie, anticipation pooling in Aaron’s groin as his hand reaches the bottom. He doesn’t stop him either when he brushes Aaron’s black top up his belly and under his neck to gets his mouth on one nipple and then the other. Robert’s mouth licks and sucks and scrapes against sensitive skin and Aaron just lets it wash over him, his ankles hooked behind Robert’s calves to trap him and his hands on Robert’s hips to stabilise himself.

The hoodie comes off, chucked on the floor somewhere, Robert’s blazer goes with it and Aaron is rubbing up and down the starchy fabric of his shirt and he can see peeks of Robert’s stomach where it’s come free of his trousers. The air has a fullness as Aaron watches Robert unbutton his shirt, like they’re at a tipping point and either way they’re going to fall. He’s happy to see that Robert’s skin is just how he remembers it, pale but dotted with hundreds of freckles he’s never had the patience to count. He leans forward and sucks a kiss just above his belly button, feeling softness over muscle and Robert’s hands in his hair as they run through it.

He reaches for Robert’s belt but he’s stopped, Robert steps back and pulls him to stand by his wrists. His fingers skate the hem of Aaron’s top, unsure, and Aaron nods, toeing out of his trainers and lets his arms go up as Robert pulls. They both work his trackies and his pants down and Robert gets on his knees to take them off each leg. He stays, his breathing ghosting across Aaron’s dick. Aaron forces himself to hold still as Robert keeps his eyes on Aaron’s cock, watching it bob when he twitches. Robert’s fingertips stroke featherlight along Aaron’s length before his tongue swirls at the head, sucking gently at his foreskin. It draws out a soft moan from deep in Aaron’s chest and he feels the loss of it when Robert stands up, fingertips still gently stroking but barely enough pressure for Aaron to feel anything but little spasms of sensation from simply being touched.

Robert pushes forward and Aaron is forced to sit back on the desk, looking up as Robert unbuckles his belt. He can’t help but give himself a couple of helpful tugs as Robert’s trousers drop and he shoves his pants down after, his cock bouncing a little as its freed and he moves. Aaron doesn’t even realise he’s biting his lip until Robert touches it with his thumb. Aaron tilts his chin up and Robert follows him down, kissing the abused flesh and sucking on it before pulling back to admire his work. He’s close enough that Aaron rubs his nose against his, and he isn’t even sure why he does it but he can’t help but feel love when Robert smiles so sweetly back at him.

They kiss again and Robert grabs Aaron’s thighs and pulls him to the edge of the desk in one quick motion. Aaron braces himself with one arm slightly behind himself and the other he gets around Robert’s waist and drags him down so that their chests are brushing against each other and he can feel Robert bumping against him and then sliding in the crease between his own dick and hipbone.

With both hands, Robert folds Aaron’s legs up, holding them behind his knees as the position forces him to lay mostly on his back, Robert crouches down to put his mouth on skin between Aaron’s balls and his arse. Aaron grabs himself again as he rocks back and forth, Robert sucking one ball and then other into his mouth. Aaron screws his eyes shut and expels a plea to God and pulls at his dick as Robert makes his way back up and over his hand and sucks on the head. Aaron’s hips try to come off the desk but he’s still being held by Robert, and is pinned by it, but he can’t help the little circles he’s rolling in as Robert licks back down, back to that same smooth skin and sucks it into his mouth.  

“Robert.” It’s all he can think, it’s all that comes out as Robert lets his legs come down and fall either side of his hips as he stands. Robert pulls on his waist so that they knock against each other and Aaron feels the wetness of Robert’s cock slip against him and how Robert’s fingers bump up against him as he gives himself a few light touches. Aaron sits up, intending to get his mouth on him but he gets Robert’s palm flat on his stomach, with him shaking his head. He pushes at Aaron’s hip and backs off enough that Aaron can roll onto his belly.

The wood of the desk is almost cool for a few seconds before it warms up to Aaron’s body. He spreads his legs wider so it’s easier for him to rest on it, especially when Robert’s fingers brush his rim and he skates across the top with surprise. A hand presses on the small of his back before it disappears and Aaron turns his head to the side to catch Robert slipping his wallet out of his pocket, unfolding it and getting out a sachet of lube. It’s an old packet, Aaron remembers when they’d bought them, Robert hadn’t been over keen because he thought it dried up too quickly. The rest of the box is sitting at the bottom of his cupboard so unless Robert has bought more, it’s from their time together. It’s a funny thought, but something settles in Aaron’s skin, he sees less of this old version of Robert, more of Robert, his husband.

He rips the packet open with his teeth while parting Aaron’s cheeks and drips it directly onto his arse. The way it dribbles onto him, cold and thick, almost brings a chill to his heated skin but it also has him biting his lip with the way it feels when Robert spreads it with his fingers before slipping one inside. Aaron feels himself get heavy lidded as Robert curls his finger and manages to get a second one in after a couple of testing thrusts. Aaron tries to grab at the smooth surface of the table when Robert’s fingers finally hit deep enough inside him and he purposely spreads his fingertips, pressing as he goes, but it’s futile. Aaron can feel his mouth is open in a wet O as he breathes hastily in and out, his shoulder going down to the desk along with his cheek so that his hand can move to free his cock from the trap of between his body and the desk, and he plays with the underside of his foreskin, crying out when that feeling meets with the electric shocks of Robert’s fingers.  

Robert puts more lube inside him with three fingers and Aaron just groans and tries to widen his stance. He’s leaking a bit now, his hand swiping at the top to spread it further down as he fucks back onto Robert’s fingers and forward into his own hand. He thinks about how he must look, so ready to be fucked that his cock gives up another spurt of pre-come and Aaron pushes back enough that he takes Robert in till his last knuckle. Robert obviously takes this as a sign of Aaron’s readiness because there’s nothing but emptiness until he feels the slow breech of the head of Robert’s dick just after. He’s tight, he knows it, but Robert is so hot where he’s pushing inside that Aaron wonders if he has a fever. He throws his free hand back a little wildly, trying to feel for Robert’s hip but Robert catches it and folds it so it rests on the small of his back.

“Aaron,” Robert calls to him. Aaron shakes his head. He can’t talk, he’s being stuffed too full, and he feels too tight in his skin.

Robert tries again, “Aaron. It’s okay. I love you.”

Robert curls himself against Aaron’s back, skin to skin and it forces him so deep inside Aaron that he can’t help the sob that comes out of him. Robert barely pulls out of him before he slides back in, he does it again and again, but it eases none of the want in Aaron’s belly. Aaron speeds up his hand on his cock and Robert pulls it away and makes it join the other on Aaron’s back, standing again and snapping his hips so that they bounce against Aaron’s arse.

“I love you. I love you so much. God, you feel so good.” Robert’s ramblings are laboured as he picks up his pace, Aaron doing little more than accepting the vigorous drive of Robert’s hips as he starts to tilt up towards the good spot inside Aaron. He doesn’t hit it the first time or the second but Robert’s constantly adjusting until Aaron lunges as far forward on the desk as he can go while Robert is still holding his hands. He uses them to pull Aaron back onto his cock and Aaron rolls his head along cool wood until he’s resting his forehead on the desk and feeling how his breath is rebounding off it and back onto him.

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Aaron doesn’t even think Robert knows what he’s saying. He’s caught up in the pleasure and none of the reality. The desk rattles and Aaron thinks he sees a stapler fall off the end and he tries to keep that in mind as he whimpers on a deep thrust. He wants to believe Robert, he does, but he can’t. Robert manages to keep both Aaron’s hands in his one and he leans back over him, his free hand in Aaron’s hair and tugging it gently so his head and shoulders come up. Robert tucks his face in the slope of his neck and collarbone and bites it with only a bit of blunt force, Aaron’s hips kick up at it, the pleasure zinging straight to his balls and Robert does it again, slowing down, rolling his pelvis so tightly against Aaron’s bum that he can feel his pubic hair.

Aaron grunts in frustration, he can’t touch anything, can’t grasp anything with his hands trapped so he pulls at Robert’s grip and Robert lets him go. His hands immediately go to Robert’s hips, trying to grab at his arse to pull him in for those deep snapping shoves of his cock. Robert seems to understand what he’s getting at and obliges him. Aaron can’t stop his whimpers now. Every drive of Robert’s hips sends new pleasure shooting down his spine and he rocks his body to meet those thrusts. Robert slows down even further, and there’s no rhythm now, just targeted pinpoint jabs at Aaron’s prostate and Aaron’s shaking with it. He doesn’t touch his cock but he still crests with rippling pleasure and shoots all over the floor and his own thighs.

Almost as if it was unavoidable, the tightness of his body drags Robert over the precipice too. He wraps his hands under Aaron’s shoulders and drops his head between them and fucks his orgasm into him in circling movements. That’s when Aaron feels it, Robert’s come coating him almost like a brand, a different kind of heat and slickness burying itself inside him, trapped by the dick throbbing against his walls. Robert lets him go to lay flat on the desk, he’s still shaking and spurting drips of come inside Aaron when he blankets himself over Aaron’s back and keeps up both of their pleasure with his tiny little thrusts.

Robert murmurs against his skin, “I love you.”

Aaron closes his eyes and tries to pretend that it isn’t everything. That he didn’t just let a man he thought was fucking someone else come inside him. Nothing’s changed and the heavy weight of everything is creeping back onto his chest.

When they finally part the lube has basically dried up and the drag is somewhat uncomfortable but it doesn’t stop Robert from freezing when he realises what has happened too. His fingers touch at Aaron’s rim where he’s slightly puffy and the come is starting to leak a bit.

“I didn’t—”

“It’s okay. Neither of us did.” Aaron tries to wave it off but they’re both raw with implications. This was something they did together because they loved each other.

Robert offers him tissues from his desk but only a good hot shower is going to sort this out.

Aaron closes his eyes and then blinks them open, “I love you.”

Robert looks up from where he’s sorting out Aaron’s clothes for him.

“But I can’t,” Aaron shakes his head, “I can’t do this with you. Keep watching you implode over them. Not when—”

 _Not when one of them is the mother of your child_.

He knows now, why Robert’s here. That what Liv had told him was true. Robert’s here for what they took from him. _Aaron_. And he loves Robert for it, that he can mean so much to this man he loves, but he can’t be a part of it.

They both come together with arms around each other’s waists. Aaron lets himself kiss Robert one more time, to feel his soft moment of hesitancy before he presses harder against Aaron’s mouth. He feels the wetness on Robert’s cheeks before he even opens his eyes. He puts his hands on either side of Robert’s face and wipes at his tears while he’s unable to stop his own.

“I love you.” Aaron tells him again.

Robert nods, “I know.”

Aaron is unable to make himself let go, so he tells him again, “I love you.”

Robert pulls him into a proper hug and whispers in his ear where they’re pressed together, “I love you too.”

 

Aaron takes his shower as hot as he can stand it before crawls into his bed on Robert’s side and cries into his pillow until there’s nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pop in to say, I do intend to write as many prompts as I can in October but I also have plans to do NaNoWriMo this year (a Robron soulmates AU) so I'll either have to abandon what I don't finish or pick them up in December. I haven't decided which, but I have 12 prompts after this one that I know I want to try and get through but writing a smut a day is really hard. I think in some ways the writing suffers for it but I'm just trying to live my best life and play the game. Anyway, that's the sitch. Hope you got to the end and enjoyed the work! x


	8. 2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. _Dirty talk_ | ~~Watersports~~ | ~~Forniphilia (Human Furniture)~~
> 
>  _Aaron narrows his eyes at Robert, “Make it up to me.”_
> 
> AKA Robert misses Date Night.
> 
> Set in the land of Smug Married Husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I got the worst migraine Tuesday night and had to sleep it off/stay off the computer most of Wednesday so that pretty much put a kibosh on my writing but I ramped it back up as soon as I was able for the longest one of these series today. It's roughly 3,700 words and about 3,400 are porn. Trust me, I counted. I will also admit this is the one prompt I'm legitimately nervous about because it is not my wheelhouse at all. What's too much, what's not enough? You be the judge, of course, I'll just brick it in the corner.
> 
> Kink warnings? Nah, it's all pretty standard.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblrrrrrr](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com)

Robert’s been out for a meeting, dinner afterwards as a courtesy, but he’s had his head in the clouds since the papers were signed. Tonight’s date night, and it’s Aaron’s pick, so he’s clock watching like a shitty train inspector so that he can get home and be on time for his husband. When he finally manages to break free, he’s three ways from fucked and ripping his tie off in the car and trying to call Aaron.

He feels shitter than shit when he sees Aaron sparko to the world on the settee in a nice shirt and dress trousers.

Sitting down on the part where Aaron isn’t curled up, Robert puts his head in his hands, “Fuck.”

“Mmm, chance’d be a fine thing,” Aaron mumbles as he stretches one leg over Robert and rolls onto his back. Robert rubs at his calf and tries to work the muscle where it must be sore as Aaron’s had his legs tucked up against himself.

“I’m sorry,” Robert breathes. He tried, he really did try and it feels awful to sit in the low light of the lamp with Aaron when they should have been out doing whatever he had planned.

“Doesn’t matter,” Aaron arches his back to get out whatever kinks he feels and shoves his toes into Robert’s thigh before Robert shoves him.

“Ow! Yes, it does.”

Aaron narrows his eyes at Robert, “Make it up to me.”

The drop in Aaron’s voice lands somewhere between Robert’s balls and his dick. The hand on Aaron’s calf travels up past his knee to squeeze his thigh.

His voice is a little breathy when he tests the waters, “Yeah?”

Aaron shifts again, looking like he’s trying to get comfortable but he’s too focused.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, right?”

Robert tilts his head like he’s considering it, “Not sure.”

He slides closer to Aaron on the sofa, Aaron’s thighs over his own and his hand resting over Aaron’s crotch.

There’s a tiny hitch in Aaron’s breathing but he evens out again, “Need some help?”

“Might be cheating.” He gives Aaron the barest of grazes and licks his lips when Aaron tilts his hips down.

Aaron shrugs, “Helping hand can’t hurt. Can it?”

Robert slips his hand off Aaron’s groin and slides the other to press the seam that follows the crease of his arse.

“Depends on the hand, I suppose.”

Aaron’s choice of dress trousers makes him an easy target and Robert’s fingers press against him almost as much as if he were naked so Aaron can’t help but lift up his hips to the sensation and Robert rubs gently, putting his thumb on Aaron’s perineum, pushing as he slides from one movement to the other. Aaron bites his lip, rocking against Robert’s hand and Robert feels the ache under his own skin. He takes his hand away and spreads his legs to try and ease himself, but it doesn’t work,

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

 

Robert gets Aaron to sit on the end of the bed while he stands, unbuttoning his shirt. Aaron makes no move to help or divest himself of his own clothes, instead he keeps his eyes on Robert, taking in every inch of him he can and can’t see. He even goes as far as to reach out but Robert sways out of his grasp and Aaron lies back on his elbows.

“I was thinking I would start by sucking your cock ‘cause I know how much you like that.”

The shirt and blazer disappear together. Robert thumbs his belt but doesn’t unbuckle it.

“The lightest scrape of teeth under the head, gets you going every time.”

Aaron licks his lips and gives the smallest subconscious nod of his head.

“But I love having you up on all fours while I’ll shove my tongue so deep inside you. You moan like it’s the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to you. Maybe I’d even let you ride my face.”

Robert watches as Aaron palms the tip of his dick, running his fingers over where it’s poking into his trousers.

“Or maybe I don’t want to do anything at all,” Robert unbuckles his belt and chucks it onto the bed, “Maybe you should take your dick out and show me what you like. I’ll watch while you fuck into your fist and curl two fingers up your arse. Let you come all over yourself before I stuff your throat with my cock.”

Aaron doesn’t even bother with his zip, he just forces his hand inside his trousers and starts rubbing himself off.

Robert walks over and pulls Aaron’s hand away, taking it with him when he gets a knee either side of Aaron’s hips on the bed and sits on his clothed shaft.

“Or we could forget it all and you drag me down so hard on your cock that I feel you in _my_ throat for a week.”

He can almost feel it, when he slides and presses down, how Aaron fits between his cheeks and feels so good. He isn’t the only one who sighs out a heavy groan when he grinds down again.

Robert lets himself feel it once more before he stands up again.

“But I’m not sure any of them really make it up to you.”

“Robert…” Aaron sits himself back up, offering the hand Robert just let go, and he can’t help but take it. Aaron pulls him hard enough that they bump together and when he shifts his weight, Aaron mouths at the tip of Robert’s dick through his trousers, wetting them. Robert cups his hand under Aaron’s chin, the material isn’t his best suit so Aaron’s mouth is a little red.

“Fuck, look at you. You were made for this.” Robert’s throbbing. He doesn’t stop Aaron when he gets his hands on Robert’s fastenings and pulls his trousers down off his hips and drops them onto his feet.

Aaron looks up at him with those clear blue eyes, “Yeah?”

Robert’s still got hold of his jaw so he nods and lets him go, “Yeah.”

He closes his eyes because there’s nothing else he can do. Warm wet heat engulfs him, firstly part of the way and with every bob of his head, Aaron gets his nose closer to Robert’s skin. He huffs little breaths as he runs his fingers through Aaron’s hair, catching on a curl every so often. He isn’t prepared when Aaron pulls on his hips and he hits the back of his throat. He drags himself back with a shaky groan and Aaron comes away with spit on his lips.

Aaron lets his mouth drop open a little like he wants nothing more than Robert’s dick back inside and the thought of it spasms pleasure in his belly. Robert drags Aaron up so that he can kiss him, swiping his tongue inside and swallowing Aaron’s moans in the process. He sucks gently on his bottom lip, pulling on it before letting it go, his hands fiddling with Aaron’s zip until he can feel naked skin.

Aaron’s hands go around his waist and Robert grabs handfuls of his arse.

“I could write poetry about your arse,” He squeezes it and watches Aaron go up onto his toes. “How you hide it in those god awful trackies and cargo trousers. Nothing needs that many pockets, Aaron.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

“No, really. Nothing does.”

He makes sure Aaron is watching him when he sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, spitting on them before he puts between Aaron’s cheeks. He just grazes him, barely spreading his spit around, before he taps his middle finger against Aaron’s rim. Aaron gives him a half sound and rocks forward, looking for a bit of friction. Still, Aaron retaliates, pressing the heel of his hand down Robert’s dick so it’s trapped between his hand and Robert’s belly. It’s gone before Robert can thrust against it so he leans forward enough so that he can get the tip of his finger inside Aaron. He didn’t use lube for a reason and the way Aaron screws his eyes closed he knows that he’s feeling the burn. He circles his finger to try and ease some of it but Aaron just pushes back and tries to get more of Robert’s finger inside.

Robert slips it out gently and kicks off his trousers before he goes over to the one of their bedside tables and grabs the lube. He throws it on the bed and admires the view. Aaron’s half turned to see what Robert is doing so he’s treated to a view of front and back; the way his shoulders almost slope down into the small of his back before that hits the curve of his arse, his belly flat with his cock rigid against it. His husband is so fucking beautiful, it hurts. Especially now he’s got that look in his eye, like he’s about to give Robert the come on.

Sliding his hand on the back of Aaron’s neck, half on skin, half in his hair, Robert pulls him in for a kiss as he comes back around. He keeps it slow, almost kitten licks of his tongue against Aaron’s and breathing into him as he slips his fingers back down to his arse. He doesn’t press in, just rubs against him back and forth until he can feel him start to wet against Robert’s stomach. He nudges his nose against Aaron’s, gets him to open his eyes from where they’ve been closed while they kissed.

“Can I suck your cock?”

There’s a faint flush to Aaron’s cheeks and a bit of his chest when he nods. Robert slides his hands around Aaron’s waist and pushes him gently towards the bed. He goes easily and shuffles himself up towards the pillows. He finally strips off his shirt and chucks over the side of the bed.

“Knees up.” Robert tells him as he lays on his belly with Aaron’s legs either side of him. He can’t help but slide against the covers with a moan, but he refocuses on Aaron, who’s licking his lips while looking down at Robert. He uncaps the lube from where he threw it, coats his fingers, and teases Aaron’s rim while he licks a pointed stripe up the centre of his cock. Aaron closes his eyes, breathing through his nose, tilts his chin up like he’s trying to hold in, or back, how good it feels. It just makes Robert want to work harder. He slips in his entire finger to the third knuckle then he gets his mouth on the head of Aaron’s dick, sucking it gently. Aaron drives his hips down into the bed with his heels digging in too and Robert flattens his tongue to slide it across the tip, circling around Aaron’s foreskin before grazing his teeth on the underside.

“Aah! Robert,” Aaron can’t help but come off the bed but Robert lets him slip out before he can get any further inside his mouth. Robert licks and sucks from the bottom of Aaron’s dick up to the top while he slips the second finger in. Aaron shakes a little with it and tries to grab at Robert’s hair, but Robert bites the top of Aaron’s inner thigh to curb any impulses. It’s easier to crook two inside, pressing them both against the softer spot while Aaron whimpers a little and drags his knees up with his own hands, holding them for a moment before letting them go flat to the bed.

“Knees up,” Robert reminds him as he curls again and takes the head of Aaron’s cock in his mouth. He doesn’t do anything but hold it in the wet heat of his mouth and lick at the pre-come that leaks out when he pushes against Aaron’s prostate. Aaron’s knees come in and his heels hit his arse as he huffs out some almost pained cries but he manages to put them back where they’re supposed to be.

Robert lets him slip out again, “You’re so good, Aaron, you’re doing so well. Look at how well you take my fingers.”

The praise doesn’t always sit right with Aaron, but he’s so far into his pleasure that he probably doesn’t realise that his mouth even twitches into a smile.

“I want you to come. I want you to come right down my throat.”

Aaron’s cock twitches and gives up a drop more pre-come that strings with Robert’s spit from the head to his belly as it caves. Robert jabs at his prostate again and watches the tremors that unfold in his wake before he gets his mouth on Aaron again. He isn’t going to stop this time. He sucks him into his throat, tensing on the way down and relaxing up. He has to ignore the part of him that wants to hate that he loves this. The power it gives him to suck Aaron down and watch him crumble. Aaron’s fingers are stuck between flexing on the bed sheets and pinching his nipples. They get a workable rhythm going where Aaron thrusts and Robert pulls back enough that he doesn’t choke. It’s then that Robert starts to thrust his fingers in counterpoint to Aaron’s jerks inside his mouth. Aaron lets go of the bed and his nipples and grabs Robert’s hair. It’s a shaky grip but he isn’t trying to force Robert to do anything, just holding onto Robert as he takes him apart.

“Oh god, Robert, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna—”

Aaron’s far enough inside that Robert can feel him pulsing in the back of his throat, come already sliding down. He breathes through his nose and swallows the best he can. He runs his hand across his mouth to wipe away any seepage. Aaron’s stomach trembles where he’s lying flat on the bed. Robert slips his fingers out as effortlessly as he can.

“You okay?”

Aaron looks down at him, heavily lidded but smiling, “Mmm? Yeah.”

“Good, because I’m going to fuck you.”

Aaron looks completely fucked out but he still grabs at Robert’s wrist to try and pull him on top of him. Robert goes where Aaron pulls him, insomuch that he spreads his knees so Aaron has to rest his thighs over them. Being over Robert’s knees also means that Aaron has no leverage, and that when Robert holds up his hips this way, he’s caught exactly where Robert wants him.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love your thighs? How I love how strong they are.”

There’s thicker coarser hair towards Aaron’s knees but he has finer, downy hair the further up his thigh Robert’s hands travel until he reaches the smooth crease of Aaron’s hip. Robert can also trace the lines of Aaron’s quadriceps like this as they flex under the surface of his skin. He’s nudging his dick against Aaron’s rim as his hands circle underneath and slide up to grab his arse. Aaron’s watching him, always watching him, as he gently bumps the sensitive skin. He backs off and Aaron makes a noise of protest and tries to roll down but Robert digs his fingers in to Aaron’s bum and holds him.

“How when you have them around my waist, hips, thighs, it goes straight to my dick. How easily trapped I can be.”

He pulls Aaron open to the air and watches him hiss with it.

“Robert…”

Robert shakes his head, “I love them, Aaron.”

Luckily there’s enough lube left over that it’s tight but Aaron seems fine with it. He bears down, biting his lip before he moans when enough of Robert is inside to stroke him. For Robert, it feels like everything in his body is set on fire, that he has to hold parts of himself he didn’t know existed so that he doesn’t just ram himself inside.

“You’re so tight, I can’t—”

Robert chokes a little on his own pleasure as he slides back and he’s trapped by more sensations. Aaron grabs at Robert’s hands, lacing their fingers together and tightens his legs around Robert’s waist to compensate. It feels more intimate this way, their clasped hands resting on Aaron’s hipbones as Robert slowly rocks himself into Aaron’s body. With each stroke something eases inside Aaron and Robert can get a bit deeper until his groin is snapping against Aaron’s arse.

He could definitely come like this, but Aaron’s dick is starting to fatten up again with the stimulation, so Robert pulls out of him and puts him on his hands and knees. He can’t help but shove his tongue inside where Aaron’s open from Robert’s cock. Aaron cries out and shifts forward but also back again. Aaron goes to palm himself but forgets he’s already come and jerks off Robert’s tongue with his own oversensitivity. Still, Robert pulls him back with strong hands on his thighs and fucks his tongue inside until Aaron’s rolling against him and tugging at his balls.

Robert spreads more lube on himself and Aaron and holds his waist while he lines up their bodies. Aaron’s trying to wank himself off again but he’s still a bit sensitive and a bit dry so Robert knocks his hand out of the way and wipes the extra lube on his dick. He doesn’t stop to see what Aaron does after, just slides himself right back inside.

“Already come once, can’t wait to come again,” Robert snaps his hips, hard thrusts that not even lube can completely ease, ones that Aaron loves, “I wonder how many times you can come in a night. It’s a shame we’ve never really tried.”

On one thrust he keeps pushing so that Aaron has to go forward with Robert. He keens higher on that one than any others.

“Maybe one day we’ll just stay in bed with three fingers in your arse, playing with your prostate and count.”

Robert’s cock is leaking, he can feel it. He feels everything coiling behind his balls so he rocks forward again and pushes Aaron to lay on his front, his arms out stretched and fingers laced with Robert’s. Robert makes him spread his legs wide so he’s open, so that he’s splayed to Robert’s will. He rubs his nose at the bottom of Aaron’s neck, kissing it softly as he drives himself into Aaron’s body. Robert just listens to the sound of them fucking; the slap of skin on skin, every groan and sigh he doesn’t want to keep in, every grunt and moan that Aaron can’t. Everything starts to fizz and Robert lets go of Aaron’s hands and braces himself on his own and fucks into him as hard has he can, until he feels everything tighten up and he pulls out to paint come on Aaron’s arse and up his back. He’s shuddering and rolling his hips, dripping come when Aaron turns over and gets the last few drops low on his belly. He keeps moving his hand over his own cock until he jerks hard, nothing but a dribble of come to reward his efforts as he breathes hard and shakes with exertion.

Aaron welcomes Robert into the v of his legs as they both try to recover. If anything, Robert feels sleepy, and the rise and fall of Aaron’s chest is soothing. He runs his fingertips up and down Aaron’s ribs as Aaron brushes his fingers through Robert’s fringe where it’s stuck to his forehead. He pulls on Robert’s hair and gets him to come up for a kiss. It’s lazy and warm and Aaron pecks his lips before he lets Robert lie back down.

Robert presses his words into Aaron’s skin as he rubs his nose on his breastbone, “I’m sorry I was late. I tried not to be.”

Aaron smooths his hands down Robert’s shoulders before letting them rest on his biceps, “I know. The deal was important. And you got it.”

“You’re important though. I wanted my date night with you more than I wanted some old fart’s signature.” Robert grumbles and lays his head back down.

“Guess you’ll have to come up with something better for your turn.”

“Better than this?”

“It was alright.”

Robert doesn’t even hesitate, just pinches Aaron’s nipple and watches him squirm, “You’re a wind up you are.”

“You just shagged me into the bed, Rob, I ain’t stroking your ego anymore than that.”

Which for Aaron is a resounding endorsement.

He does poke at Robert’s side, but Robert doesn’t even flinch, “We should probably shower though. If we leave this we’ll be minging.”

Robert hums but he’s already falling asleep. Aaron doesn’t wake him until the next morning when he’s freshly showered and holding an Americano in one hand and bag with a pastry in the other.

“Ugh.” Robert feels disgusting where his skin stretches tight with dried come and lube.

Aaron is smug but Robert’s on his side of the bed so he makes sure to roll further into it and watch his husband wrinkle his nose with disgust. Robert’s the one who changes the sheets anyway so he flops onto his back and accepts the hot coffee.

“I love you,” Robert tells him before he has a sip so he knows it’s true and not caffeine related.

“Fancy going for a drive?” Aaron asks as he joins Robert on top of the covers.

“Mmm, yeah, where to?”

Aaron shrugs, “Does it matter?”

“Suppose not.”

After 7 years of marriage, Robert wonders if it’s normal to still want to be so close to his husband. That he’s still Robert’s favourite person. Always will be, he guesses.

Aaron kisses his forehead and leaves him to sort himself out and Robert just smiles as he actually does strip the bed. He never knows what he did to deserve Aaron, but he’s grateful everyday. Until he realises he’s been a shit and nicked Robert’s breakfast.

“Aaron!”

There’s laughter, but jokes on him. There’s only so many ways he can get away from Robert in the enclosed space of his Porsche.


	9. 18. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. ~~Daddy~~ | ~~Leather~~ | _Masturbation_
> 
> _“I didn’t get us a late check out so we could talk about work.”_
> 
> _“Don’t you have to get back?”_
> 
> _“Yeah, but I don’t want to, do you?”_
> 
> _“No.”_
> 
> _“Well, er, looks like you’re just stuck with me then.”_
> 
> Affair ERA insert story for January 20th 2015.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a different speed here today with a, sort of, attempt at slotting into canon. It's difficult because you can be aware of what comes before and you must be aware of comes after so you aren't screwing the pooch. This is also the fic that has also had the most changes in iteration. I thought this was a swallowing prompt fic, then a smiles and laughter one, but then it just ends up being two guys who jerk each other off, so I am taking creative license on the term masturbation and having it be mutual.
> 
> Kink warnings: Handjobs/mutual masturbation and a facial (coming on another person's face, if you didn't know) happens if that isn't your vibe.

Aaron lets Robert pull him back onto the bed by his dressing gown, coffee cup out stretched until Robert takes it from him, nicks a sip, and puts it on the table behind him. He doesn’t know what he expects, but isn’t both of them lying on their sides with Robert sliding his hand up the back of Aaron’s t-shirt, fingers splayed on skin while he keeps up the soft kisses he gives and takes from Aaron’s mouth.

It’s stupid, but Aaron actually imagines what it would be like to wake up with Robert, like a proper couple. Would he always wrap his arm around Aaron’s waist in his sleep? Or would he tuck himself up under Aaron’s chin and accept him running his fingers back and forth across his shoulders? Aaron runs his fingertips up Robert’s bare back, tracing the nubs of his spine and taking in the resulting hum into his mouth. Robert leans back, sighing little before he throws his leg over Aaron’s and half pulls himself forward until their stomachs almost brush against each other when they breathe. He pushes at Aaron’s dressing gown to get him to take it off and Aaron pulls back in his uncertainty.

Robert smiles at him, small and reassuring, “Sorry.”

“It isn’t—” _you_ , “I just don’t…” _like people to see my scars_.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I pushed,” Robert pulls Aaron’s arm so that he slides over as Robert rolls back and ends up bracing on his forearms and anchored between Robert’s thighs. Hands take up their residence under Aaron’s shirt again, skating from the small of his back up to his shoulders and down again.

“Come on then, kiss me.” Just like that, Robert’s voice is husky again.

Aaron knows exactly what it’s like to be kissed by Robert. Big warm hands that cup his face and a mouth that is looking to ruin him. He’s never kissed Robert, not like he’s about to, his fingers curled so that his knuckles knock under Robert’s chin and tilt his head up before he brushes them lightly against his jawline. He slows everything down to just barely a crawl of time, just letting himself take Robert in. Robert, on the other hand, is looking down at his mouth and back up because he knows it’s coming and it’s clearly not in his nature to wait.

Still, something charges in the air with how long Aaron makes them both wait before he finally presses his lips to Robert’s. He scarcely touches him, his lips slipping against Robert’s as he pulls back. Robert sighs restlessly, and his fingers come up to dig into Aaron’s sides. Aaron kisses him again, firmer, but still chaste, and those fingers flex almost imperceptibly against him. He licks the seam of Robert’s lips but pulls away when he opens his mouth. Robert cuts off a whine in his throat when he leans up to chase Aaron and Aaron moves out of his path. He comes back again, kissing Robert’s bottom lip, swiping his tongue against it before he lets it go.

“Aaron.”

“What?”

“I said kiss me.”

Aaron kisses Robert’s cheek, bumps his lips on his cheekbone, “I kissed ya.”

Those big hands come to slide in Aaron’s hair and drag him down to Robert’s face but Aaron remains impassive despite Robert trying to kiss him and draw him out.

“ _Aaron_.”

He’s trying not to smile. Robert’s pouting with his bottom lip jutting out slightly, but his fingers are scratching at the back of Aaron’s head gently and sending tingles down his spine. He leans down and bites Robert’s lip harder than necessary, and laughs when Robert jerks back with the shock.

“Oi,” Robert takes his hands away from Aaron’s head and gets them around him so that he can roll Aaron underneath him. Aaron lets out a little ‘oof’ as he lands on his back and Robert is hovering over him on all fours. His dressing gown is twisted under him and his white tee is riding up, but Robert isn’t interested in any of that, he just slips his hand inside Aaron’s underwear with encouraging fingers.

“Kiss me,” Robert tells him again as he nudges his mouth against Aaron’s and he just lets Robert knock against him. Robert’s fingers are slow, little more than a tease but Aaron shifts so that his legs open wider and Robert’s hand can move more easily under the fabric.

Aaron licks his lips as his dick gets thicker and harder against Robert’s hand, and Robert tries to catch him with his mouth, but he just misses him and makes a frustrated sound against Aaron’s chin. Aaron slips to the side and sucks a kiss under Robert’s jaw, feeling the light dusting of stubble that’s just starting to come through, and at the same time, he gets his hand under the waistband of Robert’s boxers and cups his arse, giving it a squeeze before he lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

Robert’s hand keeps working him over and he’s hard enough now that the tip of his cock is poking out the top of his pants and he watches Robert’s long fingers as they circle round him and his thumb runs a line up and down the centre of his shaft. Robert stops, pulling his hand out and pulls at Aaron’s underwear, and Aaron obliges him, lifting his hips so Robert can take them off. Or his version, which is to pull them down far enough so that Aaron can get one leg out and they end up on his other ankle until he shakes them off.

Robert moves off. One, to grab the lube off the cabinet, and two, so that he can rearrange himself with one knee between Aaron’s legs and one outside his hip as he leans down again for another attempted kiss. Aaron doesn’t deny him, but he doesn’t open up either, he just keeps his lips puckered for the kiss. Robert looks at him with a tiny bit of disbelief. Aaron just tilts his head to the side, chin up. He isn’t looking for a fight, but he isn’t giving in, and he thinks Robert realises that.

“I see how it is.” Robert says slyly as he slicks his hand before putting it back on Aaron. It’s still a tiny bit cold so Aaron jolts and Robert tightens his grip slightly and the bit of extra pressure draws a moan out of Aaron’s mouth. Robert rubs at his foreskin and Aaron hitches his knee up and rocks his hips at the sensation. Robert keeps his hand sliding up and down as he leans into Aaron and mimics the kiss he left under Robert’s jaw but on the soft skin of his throat. Robert comes away and his mouth is red with the scratchiness of Aaron’s beard and his lips are trembling a little, so Aaron pushes up so that they share a shaky breath between their open mouths, lips grazing over each other but never really touching.

Aaron almost kisses Robert’s top lip when he slides his fingers over Aaron’s tip before taking him in that tighter grip, jerking him once and then twice with it. Aaron’s hand, which been listless at Robert’s side, spasms as pleasure courses through his veins. He takes it and palms over Robert’s erection before he tugs Robert’s pants to sit under his balls. He loves the velvety feel of Robert’s cock in his hand as he works him back and forth. Robert is a lot more vocal than Aaron, giving up little moans when he drags his hand down and sighs as he slips back up. He also gives a lot of encouragement, ‘that’s it’, ‘just there’, like Aaron can’t read every twitch and jerk of his body.

Robert’s mouth is open with his heavier breathing and Aaron easily slides his tongue inside and against Robert’s before he comes away again. Robert doesn’t let him go this time, he gets his hand around the back of Aaron’s head so he can’t lay back and he sucks on his tongue with a pained groan like he physically misses it. Aaron caves a little and kisses him back, curling his tongue against Robert’s, and is rewarded with a soft moan as they part. It seems to light a fire in Robert as he strips Aaron’s dick faster and pins him to the bed with a hand on Aaron’s shoulder when his body tries to fold in on itself. Aaron bites his lip when his orgasm starts to ride him, his hand completely abandoning Robert to yank at the duvet. His toes curl and his knees knock inwards and he pushes his heels into the bed, thrusting his dick into Robert’s hand as he spurts come onto that hand and onto his own shirt covered belly. His body shudders with the last few ripples of pleasure.

Wiping his hand on Aaron’s tee, Robert knee walks his pants off before he settles himself further up on Aaron’s chest, not sitting on him, but braced on his knees either side of him. Aaron could lean forward and suck him if he wants, but he takes Robert back into his hand with long strokes while keeps his other on Robert’s arse, fondling it and squeezing it, and pushing against it when he tries to sit back. Aaron keeps swiping his tongue out against his bottom lip and watches how Robert’s body jerks every time he does it.

Their rhythm stays slow, Aaron rubbing him with the barest of pressure while Robert rolls into it until he shakes, his thighs tremble, and he rocks forward to leak come onto Aaron’s closed mouth. It ends up on his chin and down his neck and Robert rubs it into his skin with wobbly fingers while Aaron teases the last drops out of him onto his chest. Robert rolls off to Aaron’s side so he doesn’t squish him but his eyes are locked on where Aaron is wiping himself with his abused shirt.

He’s surprised when Robert turns his head with a gentle hand and kisses him softly. It’s comfortable and easy, and it hits Aaron in the gut. Robert then yanks the duvet back up over both of them despite the mess, and pulls Aaron in for a one-armed cuddle. Aaron can’t help but have his head on Robert’s shoulder, there’s nowhere else for him to go. Except now Robert shifts his body so that his chin rests on top of Aaron’s head.

“We’ve got an hour still, sleep.” He tells him, his fingers tracing silly patterns on the back of Aaron’s neck. Aaron's glad Robert can't see him when he squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again.

 _Damn_.


	10. 23. Against a Wall/JOM: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. ~~Shibari~~ | ~~Corset~~ | _Against a wall_
> 
> _He doesn’t have a pot to piss in when it comes to fidelity, but part of him expected more from Aaron._
> 
> Sex with the Ex: Up Against a Wall Interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The precursor of this fic is that it is set just after the events of [Just Once More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304302). I don't think it's necessary that you read that story unless you want to cry sad biscuits because Rob makes too many assumptions and hurts everybody's feelings. 
> 
> For anyone who has read and enjoyed JOM, I hope this recaptures whatever it is you liked about that story because it was a struggle for me to feel like I did. I must have read it over 20 times before starting this story (ugh, cringe, there are a couple of things I'd change) and about 50 times during it. I was 95% sure this wasn't even going to go up, I was so sure I had gotten it all wrong. I still am, but I've just gotten to the point where I need to release it and let it be whatever the outcome.

It’s been three days.

Two nights, three days, however many minutes since he had Aaron in the questionable Woolpack toilets after their barney over Dr Mason.

All he can really say is that it’s worse than when he never had him at all. A slither of hope keeps snaking its way into his heart like he didn’t just scheme to con a man into thinking that they had sex. That all his plans and designs are happening to someone else. Someone else who fucked it up and lost the one person who mattered.

It also makes him angry.

He doesn’t have a pot to piss in when it comes to fidelity, but part of him expected more from Aaron. So high and mighty with his principles and for what? To shag his ex-husband in the loos of his mum’s pub when he’s after a bit of rough? Rougher than _him_.

So, he sits and winds himself up further, condemning Aaron in his mind before vacillating back to what he knows deep down is true: Aaron is a good person, he just made a mistake. The fact that he, Robert, is the mistake starts him up all over again.

 

It doesn’t get any better.

Robert ends up knocking on Aaron’s front door with no fucking clue as to what he’s going to say other than he needs to see him and deal with whatever is roiling in his stomach like a bad takeaway.

Aaron is confused to say the least, “Robert?”

When he tries to talk nothing comes out, so he pushes past Aaron in his doorway and stands behind him, waiting for him to turn.

“I—” He stops. Aaron looks soft in a grey t-shirt and Robert’s mouth is drying up until a jumper on the back of the sofa catches his eye. He knows what clothes live in Aaron’s wardrobe and that if he, or Chas, didn’t buy it then Aaron probably didn’t either.

 _Don’t_ , he tells himself.

Aaron shakes his head and turns like he’s about to grab the door and show Robert out, and he panics. He grabs Aaron’s arm and turns him around, not thinking when he slants his lips over a shocked mouth. Aaron pushes at his waist with his hands and Robert lets him go with the same stunned feeling keeping words silent in his throat.

“Why are you here?” Aaron’s asking him but still crowded in Robert’s space. “What are you playing at?”

_Playing?_

Robert doesn’t play with how he feels about Aaron. Not now. Not ever again. All of his anger, all of his frustration during the past three days rises, and he pulls Aaron in by his shirt and kisses him again, hungry and pouring into him all of his aggressive confusion.

Aaron tears his lips away from Robert’s, “We can’t.”

 _Can’t we? I’m yours and you’re mine_.

Robert wants to scratch it into his skin with blunt fingernails and see the blood rush underneath it. He can pretend and lie and say it’s over, but that soft concern he sees in Aaron’s eyes? _Mine_. The open splay of his hands in surrender. _That’s mine too_.

Robert had never thought his sense of entitlement extended to people. Money, sure, but in this moment, he’s owed Aaron. All of his love is Robert’s to have, because that’s what it is. Aaron still loves him, and he still wants him after everything. It’s plain as day for the world to see and Robert wants to crow with it. He wants to come first in everything, but never more than he wants to be first with Aaron.

Aaron tries again: “Robert, this is a bad idea.”

Part of Robert tells him not to push, but his lizard brain can see the tiny hitches in Aaron’s breathing, how he doesn’t actually move out of Robert’s path, as signs that this isn’t terrible.

“If it’s him, I don’t care. Leave him. If it’s me, lie. Pretend.” Robert breathes before he takes Aaron’s mouth with his own.

It’s greedy again, like slaking a thirst that is never quite quenched. He slips his hands around Aaron’s face to hold him, his beard prickling Robert’s palms as they kiss. He hears Aaron’s soft moans and folds them up like paper to tuck into his pocket and keep for later, and Aaron stumbles when Robert steps into him, never parting their mouths. They knock against the wall behind Aaron, Robert’s hand slips around to cushion Aaron’s head, fingers curling in his hair.

 _I love you_.

His body is singing with it as he pulls back, sliding his hand under Aaron’s t-shirt, feeling the warm of his skin. Aaron’s screwing his eyes shut and Robert feels the weight of it in his chest until Aaron grabs him by his belt, yanking him forward and there’s no space between them.

“Fuck you, Robert.” There’s a tremor in Aaron’s voice, but his hands are sure as he strips off Robert’s belt.

Robert shrugs off his jacket as Aaron fiddles with the buttons on his jeans and he slips his jumper over his head. He dives in for another kiss, almost knocks Aaron back with his eagerness. His fingers dance over Aaron’s ribs as he works his top off, his head immediately going down to bite a nipple. Aaron hisses and his hips come away from the wall and into Robert. He licks and blows on his skin and savours Aaron’s shivers.

He rights himself, but holds his breath when Aaron’s fingers come up to press on his stomach, holding him at a distance.

Aaron’s eyes flick down to his jeans, “Take ‘em off.”

He does, and Aaron returns the favour. He traces a couple of Aaron’s scars, even though he knows Aaron doesn’t like it, but he feels like he knows him better when he does.

Chin up, Aaron asks, “Your wallet?”

He keeps, _kept_ , spare condoms and lube in one of the folds of the smooth leather because he never quite knew when he would need them. They had a varied sex life to say the least. But he hasn’t used what’s in there, so he picks up his jeans and pulls his wallet out, sliding out the two packets before he drops it on the floor. Aaron takes them from him, curling his fingers around them in his palm before his other hand goes around to the back of Robert’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. It’s unhurried and Aaron slips away gently before he uses pressure on Robert’s neck to draw him forward while he moves off.

Robert feels a jolt of excitement as he turns his cheek to the wall, letting himself rest on it. He knows what’s coming, the way the air moves as Aaron kneels behind him. His hands clench and flex in anticipation as he feels Aaron’s breath on his arse.

“Aaron,” He’s not sure what he means but says it anyway.

Cool fingers are what breaches him, and Robert can only prop himself up with flat palms against the wall when his body is telling him to curl down. A whine accompanies his breath as Aaron slides his finger inside him, twisting it slowly as he goes. His cock is filling up with every press, straining slowly upwards as he tilts his hips against Aaron’s finger. Aaron’s other hand is warm when it comes to rest on the small of Robert’s back, guiding the slant of his hips to maximise his pleasure. He knows exactly where to push and curl to get Robert widening his feet apart and attempting to thrust on to them. When he adds the second, he has to hold Robert’s hip to keep from taking too much pleasure from it. He’s huffing out more whines and groans as Aaron thrusts them inside of him like he’s fucking him, slipping the third in without much fanfare. But Robert feels it. He bites his lip and rides it down for deeper more intense sensations until Aaron takes them away abruptly and he’s left bereft.

When Aaron doesn’t come back, Robert turns around and uses the wall for support, his legs unsteady and his spine loose. He’s unwrapping the condom and rolling it on himself with rough strokes, and Robert watches with interest. He feels the throb of want in his balls, but the thin layer of latex feels like a slap in the face, both for what he’s done and what Aaron is doing. The lube is shiny and obscene when Aaron spreads it around and he comes back to Robert. Robert starts to turn, but Aaron stops him, wrapping his leg around his hip. His heart starts to hammer in his chest as Aaron bends his knees a little and touches Robert’s rim to guide himself inside. His eyes don’t move from Robert’s face, even though he knows his mouth is slack, brows are drawn in as he tries to relax down onto Aaron’s shaft. Aaron works his hand over Robert’s dick to keep his body loose as he bottoms out.

“You got what you wanted?” Aaron asks him, but it’s more like he’s picking a fight.

 _You’re all I’ve ever wanted_.

Robert nods anyway, slowly like he’s in syrup, as Aaron slowly drags himself out and in, it’s incremental and maddening. He wraps his arms around Aaron’s shoulders and pulls him in to trade heavy breaths.

He doesn’t expect it when Aaron hikes up his other leg and uses the wall to support Robert’s weight as he drives up into him. It ruins Robert though, how it’s little more than a weighted bounce of his body onto Aaron’s cock and how his body is forced to rearrange itself to be what Aaron wants and needs. Aaron’s face is contorted with exertion, but his mouth is spilling out undeniable groans of pleasure as he lets his forehead rest on Robert’s chest. The thrusts slow, and they push so deep inside him that he tilts his head up and almost sobs with how good it feels.

“ _Aaron_.”

He can’t help but feel as close as he can be to him and as far apart as they’ve ever been. Except Aaron reaches back. He leans up and kisses Robert and accepts the sob that is not entirely related to how Aaron’s making his body feel into his mouth like he takes everything else Robert can heap on him.

 _I love you_.

Ultimately, Aaron can’t keep holding him, so Robert lets his legs slide down as Aaron slips from him, and Robert pushes at his chest and gets him to sit on the floor. He steps over Aaron’s legs and folds himself so that he’s sitting on Aaron’s lap. He gets a hand around his own cock as Aaron lies back, watching him work his body on and off his. It’s better like this. Robert can watch the interplay of emotions and desire on Aaron’s face as he bites his lip and skates his fingers over Robert’s hips while they roll against him.

Aaron bites out a hard ‘ah’, his fingers digging into Robert’s hipbones, pulling him down on his cock as his hips push up and he spills inside the condom. Robert stops moving his hips but keeps stroking himself, faster, tighter towards the head when he shoots come high onto Aaron’s chest. Aaron winces as Robert’s body tightens and relaxes around him but he keeps his fingers light and comforting on Robert’s thighs. His body shakes intensely for a moment before he slumps down onto Aaron, his dick slipping loosely from Robert’s arse.

Fingers walk up and down Robert’s back soothingly but stop in the middle. Robert frowns and Aaron tries to slide out from under him.

“What?” Robert is on his side, Aaron sitting up to sort himself out and grab his jeans.

He’s shaking his head: “I can’t believe I let you do this to me again.”

Icy cold reality hits Robert in the face. Aaron, who was on a date with another man three days ago, is shoving his clothes on like his house is on fire, a discarded used condom by his feet. Something inside Robert rips. Aaron might have felt ashamed last time they did this, but now, Robert is disgusted with himself.

He pulls his jumper over his head and slips his jeans on, “I’m sorry.”

Aaron stops and looks at him, startled. Robert picks up his wallet and grabs his jacket and all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears, blocking everything else out.

“I’m sorry.” He repeats, rushing out the door he notices is still ajar. He gets into his car and ignores how Aaron is calling for him, walking up to it with nothing on his feet but his socks.

 _Shit, fuck, bollocks_.

Maybe Aaron is better off without him. He’s a fucking disaster and he doesn’t even know how to stop. He’s got three missed calls concerning ‘Rug Tree Bonds’ that need his attention. And Robert does what he does best. He squares his shoulders and he gets on with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was discussing with [Heidi (miss-bookworm)](https://miss-bookworm.tumblr.com) on [tumblr](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com) about a JOM sequel versus a Chapter 7 sequel and she basically said crush Robert. So this human mess I've made is all her fault and I would to direct all concerns and complaints to her help desk, should you require any assistance.
> 
> [Part III is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502556)


	11. 26. Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. ~~Shotgunning~~ | _Mirror Sex_ | ~~Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose~~
> 
> _What he can’t avoid is the fuck off sized mirror._
> 
> Boyfriends era alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to dust the cobwebs off - so could be terrible - and [Malorie](https://robertisbisexual.tumblr.com) is a terrible influence. There is no set time structure for finishing these but I promised 19 prompts and 19 we will have. If you need me[, tumblr](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com). I'm fragile. I need propping up, lol.

When Robert suggests a weekend away, Aaron jumps at the chance. He’s had a rough week at work, customers bullshitting him on how they think Adam behaved when Aaron knows that Adam would have come clean if he had done anything wrong. On top of that, Liv hasn’t stopped going on at him about some gadget she absolute needs, so his mum has been gloating behind her mug every chance she gets about it because Aaron doesn’t know how to say no without being a dick.

Robert picks him up at the portacabin, bag packed for him in the boot and pressing a soft kiss from above as he leans down to Aaron where he’s sitting on his desk chair.

“Ready?”

Aaron nods, “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

He can’t deny the thrill of satisfaction when Robert guides him to the car with a big hand spread low on his back.

“It’s not far, in case we need to come back, but the suites are supposed to be great.” Robert smiles at him, with that happy smile he gets when they go away. It’s not even about the money, Aaron has realised. Robert just likes to allot time to things that matter to him. Give them his undivided attention. He can’t say he isn’t looking forward to it. Robert is looking great in his grey shirt and charcoal trousers, biceps flexing as he changes gear before putting his hand on Aaron’s knee. “We can finally get to spend some time together.”

It’s a bug bear between them, the constant scrutiny in the pub between his mum, Charity and Liv’s general disdain of Robert. Aaron catches Robert’s hand and returns his smile, “I can’t wait.

 

 

The room is lovely in its simple lines. 100% his taste colour wise and he knows if he touches those sheets they will more than accommodate Robert’s snobby standards. What he can’t avoid is the fuck off sized mirror. He can see himself from head to toe as he folds his arms and frowns. Robert comes up behind him, his arms sliding around Aaron’s waist under his arms. He’s taller than Aaron, so his face is clear as his own as he hooks it over Aaron’s shoulder.

Robert kisses his neck and says, “hey.”

“Did you plan this?” Aaron asks, watching his own face distorted into suspicion.

“What? That? No. It’s alright though, isn’t it?” Robert asks him as he straightens up, his hands loose against Aaron’s hips. It’s so big width wise that it fits them both in and the end of the bed quite comfortably. It has that ‘antique’ effect framing that has Aaron narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t get funny about it, we can just ignore it.” Robert tells him, a bit of a plea in his voice. He just wants to spend time with Aaron and Aaron can see in the mirror how blatant his plight is.

He doesn’t know if it’s the room or madness, but Aaron decides to take a risk. He takes Robert’s hand from his waist and barely laces their fingers together before he slips them under his jeans. Their joined hands bulge under the denim as Aaron breathes in deeply, Robert’s fingers not hesitating before he rubs softly at Aaron’s dick. Both watch in the mirror as the fabric ripples over Aaron’s groin and Robert’s hand before he pushes down on Aaron’s dick with his palm, Aaron hissing at the pressure. Robert undoes the button of Aaron’s jeans and pulls them down at the back, over his arse and leaves them around his thighs as Robert’s hand moves more freely against him, the afternoon sun streaming in behind them.

Aaron can see how he bites his own lip, releasing it, red and swollen as he bends a little into Robert and sighing when he rocks his hips against Aaron’s arse, his dick starting to tent his own trousers and poking softly at him.

“You want to see yourself, is that it?” Robert asks him, his nose bumping against Aaron’s cheek. Aaron’s mouth is a little open as he breathes shallowly, rolling his hips to encourage his cock to thicken. He pushes Robert’s hand away and slips his pants down, his dick bobbing in the air before he strokes the tip, fiddling with his foreskin and following his own movements in the mirror. He also watches Robert lift his shirt tails free of his trousers, his buckle unforgivably loud as it clinks and clangs when he drops them to the floor.

The shirt stays on even when Robert grabs what he needs from the front pocket of his bag, leaving it on the floor by Aaron’s feet before he kneels behind him, hands coming up to cup his arse. Aaron can see in the reflection where Robert’s cock is trying to rest against his belly but it’s rubbing against his shirt and wetting it ever so slightly. His mouth runs dry and he gasps when Robert parts him and licks against his rim. His hand stalls on himself as Robert works his hole with his probing tongue and sucking mouth and all Aaron can do is hold onto his own thighs and watch himself quiver.

“Rob,” Aaron asks without really having a question, but Robert’s hand comes between his legs and brushes against his balls, rolling them gently, and he can’t help but pull his jumper up under his armpits and tweak at his nipples as he tries to deal with the separate sensations building inside him.

Robert takes his mouth away and Aaron moans at his loss before Robert strokes his dick, offering it a tight channel to slide through as he bites one of Aaron’s cheeks. Aaron looks at himself with his jeans having dropped off to his ankles, his black boxers barely hanging onto his thighs and his dick slick in his boyfriend’s hand and he feels like he should feel worse, starved of touch. Instead, he shoves against Robert’s grip and pulls his jumper off, running his hands up and down his own stomach before he uses them to part himself again to the air. Robert’s spit has left him wet and the cooler air sends tingles shooting through his dick and Robert blows against him, driving the pleasure higher. His mouth comes back unexpectedly, and his tongue opens Aaron up to its penetrating thrusts.

Aaron bends down, his shoulders lower in the mirror as Robert works him off his tongue onto his hand and back again, Aaron’s mouth silent where in reality he’s huffing out little cries and moans and feels the tension build in his arms as he forces himself to keep his arse open to Robert’s mouth.

“Robert…” Aaron feels weak, it reflects in his voice as Robert lets him go. He stands, grabbing the lube on the way and draws Aaron back so that he rests against Robert’s chest, his clothed arm bracing Aaron as if he wouldn’t be able to stand without it.

Robert hushes him, presses soft kisses along his shoulder before he slips a finger inside and Aaron’s cock jerks and dribbles in accompaniment. Aaron frees his leg from his jeans and puts it on the bed to ease the tightness of Robert’s finger, but it leaves him open and exposed to his own likeness. He looks wanton. His chest is red from his neck to his breastbone as well as high on his cheeks, his mouth is glossy from his own spit as he licks his lips, and his dick throbs heavily like it should be leaking but it’s just the thick vein running along the top pulsing thickly, if he looks close enough.

“Fuck, Aaron, look at how good you look,” Robert’s scraping his teeth against Aaron’s skin as he slips the second finger in, moving to hold Aaron’s hand when he goes to touch himself. Aaron catches sight of his scars and part of him flags a little, but Robert drags his fingers down, pressing hard and Aaron chokes on the pleasure of his prostate before his dick rides high, spreading sticky pre-come in the hair under his belly button.

“Come on,” Aaron pushes. It sounds like he’s rushing Robert, but he knows better. Aaron wants to put his hand on his dick and Robert won’t let him, the free hand holding Aaron’s tells him that. He’ll take away his fingers from inside to stop him and Aaron can’t lose that: the slip and slide, the strokes against his walls as Robert presses a third against his rim. He doesn’t try to push it in, just prods against Aaron’s rim to tease the muscle, and Aaron watches pre-come dribble out his slit. It drips onto the carpet and hangs in a wet string off his cock and there’s nothing he can do about it. His fingers are digging into his thigh to stop himself as he tips his head back to try and take his focus off his dick, but Robert nudges his back until he’s looking back in the mirror again.

“You started this, see it through. Look at how you’re fucking leaking, Aaron. How much you want it.” Robert is breathless in his ear as he slides his fingers out. His legs are shaky, and Robert holds him with their hands on his waist as Robert bends and works his way inside. Aaron can feel the cotton of Robert’s shirt on his back but it’s nothing against the heat working its way inside. His moans trickle out of him and Robert where cups his throat with his hand and he knows Robert can feel them vibrating against his palm as he starts to move.

The position is awkward, so Robert slips his hand away from Aaron’s neck and around to his shoulder before he lets Aaron tip forward slightly, pulling him back onto his dick.

“Watch yourself, see how well you take my cock.” Robert snaps his hips once hard and Aaron rocks forwards with a cry, looking up to see how blatantly used he looks in the mirror. Robert reaches around and starts to work Aaron’s shaft with his thrusts and Aaron feels helpless to do anything other than watch how his body moves back and forth from one kind of pleasure to another. Robert pulls him upright and fucks up into him with short deep thrusts and Aaron can’t help how he spurts over Robert’s fingers, on his own belly and down onto the carpet. He’s shaking and trying to come down, but Robert is driving him higher still, taking his own pleasure and grunting in his ear as he takes what he wants from Aaron until he fills him with come and rests his head against the back of Aaron’s.

Aaron catches himself in the mirror, belly striped with white, Robert mostly obscured by Aaron, but his thighs wobbling as his arms wrap around Aaron’s waist. His eyes are what shocks him. They’re half lidded and completely satisfied. He runs his hands along Robert’s arms to reassure him as he eases his leg down. It doesn’t keep Robert inside and he feels the trickle of fluid on his thigh when Robert finally slips away and he is turned around for a kiss.

“Mmm. Start as you mean to go on,” Robert jokes as he pulls Aaron to lie down. He hadn’t intended for this at all, but it had been good.

“It was alright.”

Robert looks at him as if he could happily throttle him for saying that except he doesn’t even say a word about it. He just snuggles further into the bed, arm drawing Aaron in to sleep. He hadn’t intended for them to take a nap either, but here they are.

“Stop thinking and just sleep,” Robert mumbles as he rubs Aaron’s back.

Things echo from how they were before as they haven’t even been dating properly for long, but even in silly trips like this, Aaron sees how different Robert is and he can’t help but brush a kiss on his forehead. Robert himself doesn’t even respond as his eyes are closed and he’s obviously drifting off.

 _I love you_.

Only he doesn’t know how to say it.


	12. 24. Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. ~~Exhibitionism/Voyeurism~~ | ~~Fisting~~ | _Sixty-nine_
> 
> _“Next time I come home drunk I’m making you do the macarena, you arsehole.” Robert threatens._
> 
> Post Reunion 2017/Smug Marrieds again because I love them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one? Sure why not. I'm probably going to try and get another one done before the day is out because I am. On. A. Roll. Plus [Malorie's](https://robertisbisexual.tumblr.com) consistent emotional support has really helped my creativity. She totally gets me and our sex related headcanons for these two are so in sync that I just want to love all over her. Don't tell her that. It might make it weird. 
> 
> If you want to find me on tumblr, I'm [thesnowyswan](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com).

Robert’s reading a book in bed when Aaron comes in and gently belly flops onto him.  He’s laughing to himself as he rolls onto his back, still on Robert, and Robert smiles at him, “Good night?”

“You shoulda come, it would have been good.”

“Mmm, a night getting pissed with your mates…” He wrinkles his nose and drops his book onto the floor. He isn’t going to get anymore reading done until Aaron’s sorted.

Only, the way he says _your mates_ has Aaron looking up at him, eyes soft and a bit sad. “You’re my mate.”

Robert rolls his eyes, “Still am, now get up and take your kit off because you’re not sleeping in them.”

Aaron’s come up to bed with his trainers still on, which he takes off by slipping them off his heels and he awkwardly unbuttons his jeans until Robert has to help him, and they manage to shimmy them off him and Aaron’s back on Robert’s belly.

“I love you,” Aaron tells him sadly while he hooks his arm around Robert’s knee.

“Don’t be daft, I love you too. Come on, into bed.”

Instead of rolling over Robert to get to his side of the bed, Aaron ducks his head and mouths at Robert’s boxers. Robert jumps as he’s not expecting the wet heat of Aaron’s mouth trapping his dick against his slowly dampening boxers.

“Aaron, you’re drunk. Go to bed.”

The hand under his knee slips under the fabric and cups his balls, Aaron still wetting up and down his dick through the cotton with gentle bites.

Robert tries to hold himself down, only Aaron is hitting all the spots he knows Robert loves. “Shit. _Aaron_.”

He tries to make his voice sound like a warning, but Aaron completely ignores him and swings his legs over to that they’re either side of Robert and Aaron’s facing his feet. It’s not that they’ve never had sex while they were drunk, or even while only one of them was sober, it just always sets Robert’s teeth on edge now, given their history. But Aaron’s just happily buzzed and trying to have some fun with him. He’s slowly starting to shift against Robert’s chest, rubbing himself as he frees Robert’s dick from his pants and inhales loudly.

It isn’t until Aaron encloses the head of Robert’s cock in his mouth that Robert pulls his thighs apart and makes him drop completely down onto him. He wraps his arms around the small of Aaron’s back and makes it so that he can’t get his legs back under him and he can only get off on the tiny thrusts he can manage under Robert’s grip.

“Rob, come on,” Aaron’s whining as he looks back, his mouth a little wrecked and his hand still stroking Robert.

Robert lets Aaron get back onto his forearms and his knees before he yanks Aaron’s pants down hard and hears the satisfied groan for his troubles. They don’t go far, but it’s enough to expose the curve of Aaron’s arse as Robert drags him back by the waistband. Aaron’s hands go under Robert until he folds at the knee and places his feet on the bed with Aaron’s hands cupping the crease where his bum meets his thigh. He takes Robert back into his mouth enthusiastically, taking him down as much as he can before slipping almost completely off. Robert won’t be outdone. He lifts his head and presses his mouth between Aaron’s cheeks and licks from the skin behind his balls to the top of his crack. He does it pointedly and Aaron tries to rock back but Robert’s grip on his pants stops him. Robert licks at his rim while Aaron bobs on his cock, finger teasing Robert’s own hole before penetrating the ring of muscle. He doesn’t warn Aaron that he’s going to jerk up and he catches him in the back of the throat and he pulls off coughing. He is undeterred as he immediately takes Robert’s cock back in his mouth and tries to swallow him down enough that he can feel Aaron’s throat flex on purpose.

“Jesus, Aaron.” Robert thrusts his tongue against him and feels it give enough that he can start to push in and out of him. Aaron’s got half cut whimpers falling out of his mouth around Robert’s dick as he’s still trapped, unable to ride back on Robert’s face, and his cock is hard enough that it’s trying to escape his waistband, only it can’t because of the way Robert’s holding it. His hand comes back to rub himself through the fabric, but Robert shoos him away, peeling it down himself and pulling back to see it drop and bob thickly. Aaron wraps his hand around Robert’s cock to accommodate the parts he can’t fit in his mouth and he jacks him slowly but tightly. Robert braces his belly against the sensations as he pulls at Aaron’s underwear, making him shift side to side as he pulls them down on off each leg and chucks them in the direction of the wash basket. Saves him work later.

Robert licks at Aaron’s slit and lets him bounce off his chin when Aaron curls his hips at the contact. He puts his mouth back on Aaron’s rim and sucks the skin a little, Aaron’s hand coming away from Robert’s dick to dig into his thigh. Robert thumbs the underside of the head and pushes his tongue roughly into Aaron, and slaps his hand on his arse. Aaron lets go of him and moans harshly as he rocks off Robert’s mouth and shakes a little as he eases back. Robert slaps his cheek again, watching the red come up and his dick rebound off his stomach as he clenches. Aaron enjoys the odd slap on his bum during sex normally, but it’s times like this, when his inhibitions are down and he’s feeling loose, that he really appreciates the hard crack of Robert’s hand and the soothing rub he gives it afterwards. The third one comes down and Robert knows that Aaron’s mouth is open and his lips trembling wetly with spit, and he wants so badly. The fourth hits on the crease of bum and thigh and Robert doesn’t give him a chance before he presses into him with his thumb. He also gets his hand around Aaron’s cock and strokes him quickly, just letting him roll back and forth between his hands as his shallow moans fill the quiet of the room.

“Robert, Robert…” Aaron’s mumbling for him, his body working towards its orgasm, only his brain doesn’t know what else to do. He tries to get Robert back into his mouth but as soon as he tries, Robert tightens his grip under the head of his dick and Aaron cries out and forces himself back onto Robert’s thumb and hitches his breath when that hits deeper inside him.

“ _Rob_.” Aaron’s getting wrecked now. He’s trying to lean up, ride down on Robert, except Robert catches his shoulders with his knees and holds him, taking his thumb away and replacing it with his tongue, curling it inside and pushing out more pleasured sounds from Aaron. Robert buries himself as far as he can go and strips Aaron’s dick as fast as he can until all that’s there is Aaron’s wet sobs as he shoots come onto Robert’s chest. Robert doesn’t let him go, he rubs his index finger and thumb over his sensitive head and licks at him still as he shivers and gives up the last few drops of his release.

Aaron collapses half on and half off Robert, his head pillowed on Robert’s thigh, his breathing quick as he tries to recover. He makes a weak attempt to get a hand on Robert, but Robert wraps his own hand around himself and strokes his dick to his own tastes, biting his lip as Aaron’s breath is so close to him it feels like a touch.

He feels that it’s only fair that he warns Aaron, give him a chance to move, “I’m going to come on your face.”

Aaron smiles at him lazily and sucks at one of his balls and then the other, his palm flat on Robert’s belly to ground him, and Robert’s whole body seizes as he spurts upward and then down onto Aaron’s cheek. He keeps stroking and wrings the last bit of come out and Aaron licks it from the top of his cock. Robert lets his dick go and breathes as Aaron keeps him in his mouth, gently swiping his tongue at the tip. Robert jerks and pulls away from the sensitivity, but he also rubs at the come that has gotten onto Aaron’s beard, watching it disappear into his skin.

“You still should have come out,” Aaron tells him as he rolls onto his back, stretching like a cat. Robert pulls up his pants and winces a little but can’t be bothered to take them off.

Robert then pulls Aaron up by his arm so that he’s lying next to Robert on his pillow. “Maybe next time.”

“We could do a quiz,” Aaron tells him, his eyes blinking with sleep and satisfaction.

“I like a quiz.” Robert picks up his book from where it’s dropped on the floor and flicks back to the page he was on.

“This was nice too.” Aaron mumbles as he rubs his face into his pillow.

Robert nods, “Yeah, it was.”

Aaron snuffles like he does when he’s truly asleep and Robert picks up where he left off. He finds that nothing on the page is as gripping as his husband’s sleeping face, so he puts it back down, flicks off the light and draws Aaron into him, little spoon to Robert’s big spoon. Aaron tucks his bum into Robert’s groin and wraps Robert’s arm around himself before he lets out the biggest snore Robert has heard in ages.

He manages to laugh silently, his shoulders bouncing as he presses a kiss to Aaron’s shoulder and settles in to sleep. Robert thinks about the promises that they’ve made to each other over the years, to be better, to be messed up forever, but nothing is better than this: being together and being happy. Aaron snores again and Robert sighs. He’s really going to hate that when he’s 80 and needs more sleep than he does now.

“Quiet, you.” He says softly, nosing at Aaron’s shoulder, “I’m definitely not putting up with that when I’m old. You can sleep in the spare room.”

That’s not true, it’ll never be true.

Aaron’s voice is quiet, “You’d miss me.”

Robert smiles against his skin, “Yeah, I would. I just don’t miss you now, you’re like a lawnmower.”

Aaron’s body shakes when he laughs, pushing his arse back and Robert grunts as he’s still a bit tender.

“Too bad. Half of everything is mine so I ain’t moving.”

Robert exaggerates a sigh, “Good thing I love you then, innit?”

“Go to bed, Rob, it’s late.” Aaron tells him wisely and as if that ends the conversation. Robert just stares at him.

“Next time I come home drunk I’m making you do the macarena, you arsehole.” Robert threatens, but sleep is coming for him.

His nose ends up in Aaron’s hair and he’ll end up making them both bacon sarnies for breakfast as Aaron will hang terribly tomorrow and Robert won’t even tease him for the first hour because this really is the life he had always wanted for himself.


	13. 21. Shower/Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. ~~Double (Or more) Penetration~~ | ~~Impact Play~~ | _Shower/Bath_
> 
> _Not one of them will ever know Robert the way Aaron does. Give him exactly what he needs._
> 
> Post 2017 Reunion/Smug Marrieds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you know [Malorie](robertisbisexual.tumblr.com), well she basically crawled inside my brain. Actually, no, that's a lie. We spent last night trading Robert (& Aaron) sex canons and we basically wrote our own fic that involved a toilet and a buttplug, it was a thing. But the truth of it, the **praise kink/BSDM** aspect [in reference to Robert] stuck with me and I really wanted to see if I could explore that dynamic with the characters in today's offering. I know this won't be to everyone's taste, but I really enjoyed it and I hope Malorie likes it because it is 43539% her fault.

Aaron’s been training. His kitbag is thrown haphazardly on the settee and his hand wraps are on the bannister. So Robert follows the trail of dirty washing, picking it up as he goes before he reaches their en suite where he hears the shower running. He had to fight tooth and nail for the rain showerhead because Aaron thought it was too poncy, but had eventually come ‘round to the varying degrees of pressure, a modification Robert also insisted on, and how it worked all the muscles in his back after a long day.

Robert, on the other hand, likes to appreciate the glass walls and door they had fitted to keep the room spacious. Aaron’s back is to him while he soaps up his hair, roughly scrubbing with shampoo, his skin paler in the halogen lights of the room. His body has changed slightly in the years that Robert has known him: he’s been leaner, softer, bulkier, but he’s consistent now, a few times a week working on his skills and letting the logic of it quiet his mind. Robert tries to think of a man that he’s been more attracted to, and he can’t place one. He has his preferences, everyone does, but Aaron surpasses all of them and in ways that surprise Robert. He hadn’t even considered a boxer’s type to be his thing, the way Aaron’s muscles cut and strain with exertion, the blatant masculinity in him that makes Robert’s stomach clench when he thinks about it. Maybe it was his own denial that stopped him from ever seeing men that way, because he knows now that he won’t ever look at another bloke and get that same fizz and rush of blood that he always gets with Aaron.

His eyes travel to the curve of Aaron’s arse, the beautiful thick muscle of it hidden by baggy jeans and long jumpers and he can’t help but draw his lip into his mouth and drag his teeth over it. Aaron turns around, looking for conditioner on the shelf and he sees Robert and gives him a wide smile.

“How long you been there?”

Robert shrugs, trying to be nonchalant, “Not long, enjoying the show.”

Even now, Aaron gets a flush on the high points of his cheeks as he shakes his head. Robert just can’t stop looking. The flat of his nipples, the divots of muscle in his stomach, the curly dark hair above his cock.

“You better get in here before all the hot water’s gone.” Aaron pokes the door ajar and lets out some of the heat. It’s a lie. They have never run out of hot water the whole time they’ve lived here, but Robert isn’t going to deny him. He takes off his belt and leaves it on top of the hamper and catches Aaron looking at him like he’s about to say something, but he doesn’t. Robert takes off his socks and watches Aaron’s face. He’s got an idea what this is about.  He unbuttons his top button before he opens the door wider and slips in. Aaron draws him in with hands on his waist, and Robert gets under the spray and lets his shirt and trousers stick to him for the intensity that Aaron is staring at him. Fingers scratch over his chest to move the wet fabric, smooth it out in places and let it naturally raise in others.

Aaron kisses him gently at first, little nudging kisses where he can still taste the water as it comes down on them before he forces his way inside with his tongue, hot and pressing against Robert’s. Robert grabs a handful of Aaron’s arse in each hand and pulls them together, just enjoying the contact and weight of Aaron against him. He can feel him get restless, his kisses more biting before Robert lets him go and they share a moment just looking at each other before Robert sinks to his knees. Robert sees Aaron’s chest rise and fall with deep breaths as he tries to keep himself measured with Robert in front of him, but he knows how he looks, eyes flitting up and down and water clinging to his eyelashes. Aaron reaches out and rubs his thumb over Robert’s bottom lip and he has to hold himself as not to do anything that Aaron doesn’t want him to. That’s not what this is about now. Aaron pushes his thumb into Robert’s mouth and now he licks at it, wraps his lips around it and swallows so that his tongue presses against it.

“Good.” Aaron tells him as he takes it away, using that hand to encourage his dick to harden up faster. Robert doesn’t move still, but he feels the heaviness of wanting in his chest as Aaron runs his hand up and down and over his shaft. His desire is so quickly pooling inside him, it’s like the water in the shower that puddles on the floor because there is too much of it to all run off into the drain. But he doesn’t move.

“So good, Rob, so good.” Aaron mutters as he taps the head against his closed mouth. He tightens his thighs and it forces him to bob, and Aaron steps away again. He turns down the water pressure so that it isn’t so high and it’s easier for Robert to see, but he still doesn’t come back. He just leans against the wall stroking himself with tiny hitches when he catches the underside and brushes the thicker veins and Robert holds himself because he can do this.

Aaron tilts his head, “Look at you, so patient.”

Robert wants to preen. Aaron is so stingy with compliments that he has to take what he can get, but here, like this, he gives and gives, and Robert loves it more than anything else.

He steps back into Robert’s orbit and he can breathe again, the hand not on himself comes up and holds Robert by his chin, forcing his head up. Aaron puts himself on Robert’s lips again, only this time there is a minute nod that lets him know he’s allowed to open his mouth. So, he does. He envelops the tip in his mouth and lets his tongue flatten against it and traces the veins of it before Aaron pulls away again. He’s offered Aaron’s thumb and he swallows that down once then twice before pulling off, Aaron’s pupils blown wide. Aaron leans down, still holding him, and kisses him, first a peck, and then thrusting his tongue inside and Robert has to accept it with thick moans he can’t supress.

“So good, Robert. Doing everything I tell you.”

Robert is allowed to take Aaron back in again. He’s slowly drawing his hips back and sliding over Robert’s tongue, his lip bitten between his teeth as he looks down on Robert. It’s easy, the slip and slide, and Robert feels more keyed up than if Aaron was stuffing his throat. It’s what he wants. It’s where they’re headed and it’s the desire of it that is swelling under his skin the longer Aaron denies him. He has to put his hands on his thighs to stop himself from pulling Aaron into him by his hips, so they flex and spasm with unfulfilled potential.

“That’s it.” Aaron sighs.

He picks up his pace slightly now, closer to fucking as he rolls his hips and Robert has to relax his throat as best he can in case Aaron catches him, but he never does. He won’t. Not yet. Robert can’t contain a whimper as his cock throbs against his zip, the shower water a tickling touch that only increases the heated throb of his blood.

Those blue eyes flick down at him where he’s straining, and Aaron exhales a breath, “You want to touch yourself? You can’t.”

He whines and shifts his hips, knowing there’s a cost and Aaron pulls away again, only he curls his hand around Robert’s bicep and pulls him up. Robert’s knees crack and he sways a bit, but Aaron takes his mouth again, his hand running up the back of Robert’s head and turning his hair into spikes that stick up every which way. His hand comes up over Robert’s trousers and rubs against him, open palmed but rough and it feels like blessed relief, which he sighs into Aaron who hears it and pushes him away.

His voice is rough like he’s the one who has had a cock in his mouth when he pushes at Robert’s shoulder, “Back on your knees.”

It’s easier to go, dragging his shirt covered body over Aaron’s and watching him close his eyes because he wants it just as bad as he does. He holds himself against Aaron’s waist for a second, just pressing soft kisses against his belly and Aaron lets him, pushing his hair back off his forehead in a quiet moment. He slowly eases off and sits on his heels, eyes back up and Aaron stroking down his cheek.

“There’s my good boy.”

It’s like being hit by lightning. This is why they work, this is why Aaron is The One, he looks at Robert and he knows what Robert needs. He needs to feel useful, to feel loved, but also that he’s done something right for once. Aaron takes away all the confusion and just leaves love in its wake.

Robert waits and Aaron slides right in, almost all the way down and Robert chokes on him a little bit, before Aaron pulls back to let him cough. It’s perfect. He only ever wants to feel used by Aaron. Chew him up, spit him out, everything belongs to him. They try again, it’s easier but Robert tries to take too much and his eyes water, so Aaron comes away with a lot more spit on his cock.

“Easy.” Aaron guides him, he takes hold of his chin again and makes it so that Robert can’t come forward and take more than he’s owed.

He’s got the overwhelming urge to wank himself off, to come with Aaron’s dick so far down his throat that he can’t even taste him, but he knows he can’t, so he offers his hand up to Aaron who laces their fingers together, holding them when Robert can’t hold himself. Aaron slowly picks up speed, shallower thrusts but quicker tempo, and every so often he pushes deeper, making Robert relax and tense his throat around him.

The hand on Robert’s chin drops and Aaron uses it to pinch a nipple. It jerks him forward and harder into Robert’s throat and Robert tries to keep him with the barest scrape of teeth and Aaron groans as he pulls back. Robert can taste the pre-come on the back of his tongue and he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks trying to get more of it but he isn’t supposed to, so Aaron slaps gently at his cheek so that he stops.

“You’re doing so well, you’re almost there, come on.” Aaron encourages him, his belly twitching as he tugs on his own balls. His moan hits Robert in his cock and he pulses a bit of pre-come in his pants. Aaron waggles his fingers and Robert gives him his hand. He puts both of Robert’s hands just over his hipbones so that he can tap out if it’s too much. He has only ever done it a couple of times, but it calms him to know that Aaron is always taking care of him.

This now, is what Robert wants. Aaron’s hands come up behind his head, curling in the short strands and holds them tight as he drags Robert’s mouth on and off his cock. There is no choice for Robert here, Aaron is simply taking what he wants, using his throat like he would if he fucked Robert over a table. Shove, pull back, shove, pull back.

Aaron’s words are broken up with his breathing, but he streams praise for Robert as he ruts into his throat, “It’s so good, Robert, you’re perfect, you’re so good.”

Robert can’t help it, Aaron pushes in, his eyes water and he shakes as he gushes come inside his trousers. He’s shuddering, and Aaron draws back to come on Robert’s tongue where he holds his mouth open for it. Some of it drips off his tongue and is washed away but most of it, Robert swallows down before Aaron kisses him and helps him off the floor. His knees don’t crack this time, but he leans heavily on Aaron who unbuttons his trousers and lets them fall down while he pushes at Robert’s pants so that the water can clean him.

Everything feels thick and fuzzy and dream-like after they’ve been like this. He loves it, but it’s a lot.

“We’ll clean you up, get you a drink and a sit down, yeah?” Aaron soothes as he brushes light fingers over Robert’s stomach and his groin. He turns Robert so he’s still leaning against him but with his back to Aaron’s chest which allows him to unbutton Robert’s shirt and leave it sopping with his trousers. His hands are perfunctory but caring as he finishes his task. He then guides Robert out to wrap him up in their shared robe and tucks him into bed. He brings Robert some orange juice as well as a water and he makes him drink half of each before Aaron lets him doze.

He feels lips against his forehead before he hears gentle shuffling around the room. Aaron always stays close after too, which Robert likes. He might not always be in the room, but he’s always making enough noise that Robert can hear him.

“I love you.” He calls out, blearily opening his eyes. Aaron is folding clothes by the chest of drawers before he comes over and gives Robert a soft kiss.

“I know. Get some rest. You did really good.”

Robert ‘mmm’s and snuggles down. He thinks about all the men he’s never slept with, even the ones he has, the women too, and he doesn’t feel one iota of regret. Whatever they have, it’s nothing on Aaron, whether it’s physical or emotional. Not one of them will ever know Robert the way Aaron does. Give him exactly what he needs. They might have fought about knowing if someone was the one, but the reality is, Aaron is The One. Just because he’s Aaron.


	14. 31. + 1 Dealer's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. Any of the Above/Dealers Choice
> 
> _There are things that Aaron needs and there are things Robert needs, and as long as they’re making a go of doing both, they’ll be okay._
> 
> Boyfriends Era BDSM discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this _isn't_ a Kinktober prompt. [Malorie](https://robertisbisexual.tumblr.com) asked me for a specific type of fic, and well, my brain is my brain and I got caught down another path and here we are. My point being: this isn't a Kinktober prompt, and therefore, you are under no obligation to read it if you don't want to. This is a **BDSM/praise kink sub!Robert, dom!Aaron story.**. It contains discussion and use of the colour system: green means okay/good to go/happy, amber means slow down/check in/reassess, and red means stop. Robert uses amber once when he feels uncomfortable that he can't see Aaron. Aaron immediately puts him at ease and they continue. Stay safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> [[tumblr](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com)]

Liv’s first parents evening.

He was originally only supposed to be dropping Aaron, Liv and Chas off before milling about in town, but Chas had a crisis behind the bar and Aaron had just…shuffled. One foot to the other as he worked up the courage to ask Robert to come with him. Liv had rolled her eyes, their relationship on much steadier ground these days. She doesn’t even joke about him poisoning her tea when he cooks anymore. He had triple checked with her until she was sick of him before they all piled into the car with Robert rubbing Aaron’s knee at the traffic lights because he hasn’t stopped bouncing it since they got in. It’s Aaron’s car too. Little 1.4 litre thing that feels wrong under his hands, but he can practically feel Aaron vibrating in his seat, so Robert’s happy with his decision.

“It’s going to be fine,” Robert tells him and Aaron nods. Short and surly. Liv shrugs and starts tapping on her phone. She’s already asked if she can go home with Gabby, and while Aaron had been resistant, he tells her that she has to be back before 10.

It really doesn’t help when she buggers off as soon as the car comes to a halt.

Robert has his hands thrown out, like what the hell, but Aaron shakes his head.

“Let’s get this over with.”

The general consensus is that Liv is a good kid but severely under applied. They’re working on getting her more involved in classes but if Aaron could help on his front then they think Liv will _flourish_. Robert can almost feel Aaron’s mood deteriorate. He’s been trying so hard with her and he thought he was making progress. It doesn’t help that they both have to contend with several parents disapproving looks when Robert stands too close to him. The last straw is when Liv’s German teacher mistakes _Robert_ for being Liv’s brother, what with their blonde hair and wide smiles.

Therefore, Robert is entirely unsurprised when Aaron drags him into a dark classroom at the end of a long corridor, with no thought to the people milling about still talking to teachers. Robert squints his eyes as he tries to adjust to the almost dark and manages not to trip over a plastic chair. He takes note of the walls, everything is sparse, like it hasn’t been used in a while and the sturdy wooden teacher’s desk is clear of belongings. Aaron looks out the window, left and then right, before he rolls back the computer style chair and sits on it. Robert tilts his head and smiles, coming forward but Aaron lifts his leg out and keeps Robert at a distance with the bottom of his foot.

Robert’s heart hammers in his chest for a second. The light from the window is low but he can see the sternness of Aaron’s brow, the focus of his gaze. This thing that Aaron is encouraging between them is new. Maybe too new.

“Colour?” Aaron asks.

He can’t breathe. One word and Aaron’s lighting him up from the inside with expectation.

“Green.”

Robert had been the one to look things up after a particularly enthusiastic blowjob and Aaron had pulled Robert’s hair, dragging him off and praised him when he didn’t immediately go back to sucking Aaron’s dick. It was nothing. It really was. But Robert had shuddered against Aaron’s grip, his eyes rolling closed at the simplicity of it.  He can still hear echoes of it, “did you like that? Being my good boy?” Aaron didn’t know what he was stepping into, but he knew it when Robert rocked his hips into the empty space in front of him, his cock dripping and almost purple with how much he wanted it. They didn’t talk about it again until a couple of nights later when Aaron made Robert wait before taking his jeans off and he was more sensitive and responsive to Aaron’s touch than if he had already come. At first, Robert was embarrassed. He felt exposed and wrong for reacting to something so pathetic as being praised but Aaron had kissed him so softly, hands cradling his face, he felt stupid to have even questioned it.

So, Robert researched. He brought Aaron what he found, and they worked out what they liked, what they could/would use, and they have been trying all sorts ever since. Not every time, but enough that Robert knows the signs.

“Take off your jacket.” Aaron steeples his fingers under his chin, elbows on the arms of the chair and Robert doesn’t take his eyes off him as he slips it off his arms, folding it over a table.

“Palms flat on the desk.”

His stomach clenches at the thought. It’s a bit low in comparison to his height, so his arse sticks out a bit like he’s presenting. Even the air around him feels different, like there is something secret but known about what he’s doing. Robert deepens his breath when Aaron spreads his legs wider, the blatant invitation to stare at his cock as it presses half hard against his trousers. He rocks his knees in and out, dragging the fabric over himself and Robert’s mouth dries with how much he wants it. Aaron stands up and comes around to Robert’s side, his fingers brushing above his waistband before he unbuckles Robert’s belt and pops his button.

“Colour?” Aaron checks, his fingers hovering over Robert’s zip.

Robert nods, “Green.”

The release of Robert’s zip is like taking in breath after you’ve been underwater. His trousers drop to the floor and Robert grips the table as much as he’s able with his palms down. Aaron slips his hand down the front of his pants, his fingers dancing over Robert’s cock before pulling it out to the air. Robert can’t help but sigh. Aaron rubs the small of his back with his other hand before he curls firm fingertips around Robert’s shaft, stroking up and down once before letting him hang.

Aaron’s hand on his back moves to the inside of his thighs, gentle strokes that get him spread wider and huffing before he cracks it down unexpectedly on the soft fleshy inner part. Robert jerks forward over his hands with a soft cry before he goes back to his position.

“Look at that, Robert, anyone could walk past here and see you,” Aaron rubs his back again before slapping the crease of his arse and thigh on an upswing. “But you do exactly as you’re told, don’t you?”

Robert chokes on nothing but he manages a nod.

“Don’t you?” Aaron repeats as he rubs Robert’s arsecheek.

“ _Yes_.”

 _Crack_.

Robert lets his head hang between his shoulders as he bites his lip, but Aaron pulls his head back by his hair and makes him look up again.

Aaron’s hand caresses the back of his neck, “The glass is partially covered, no one is gonna question it if you keep looking up. You can do that, can’t you, Rob?”

“Yes,” He manages but his voice is wrecked. Aaron catches the inside of his thigh again, higher, closer to his balls and he rolls his hips forward, thrusting into the air. Aaron slaps the same spot and Robert shudders, his groan prolonged, and his cock giving up its first drop of pre-come.

Aaron must know it too because he rubs the head of Robert’s dick and spreads it around, “You’re so easy, Robert. Doesn’t take much and you’ll blow right here.”

That gets a dribble out of him and Aaron catches that too. His toes are curling in his shoes before Aaron comes around and slaps the front of his thigh, up high, near his cock. There isn’t so much muscle there, so it stings more than the others and it rides him in that sweet spot that he’s learning that he loves. Aaron leans into him and blows cold air right under his ear and he can’t help but curl down. Aaron is quick though, he gets a hand against the centre of Robert’s chest and pushes him back up. At the same time, he tans the thickest part of Robert’s arse, hard. It forces Robert’s hips forward again as well as a grunt that tears from his throat.

Aaron’s firm with him when he slowly slides his arm away: “Palms down, Robert. I won’t tell ya again.”

Robert sets his hands down and widens his legs a little more, he’s conscious of Aaron watching him, making sure he’s doing as he’s told.

“There you go, so good for me.”

Aaron’s fingers run over his arse and catch on his rim, he rubs softly against the heated skin. He’d be embarrassed by his trembling moan, but it feels too good. Aaron follows it with another slap that skates across both cheeks.

“Aaron.” It’s whiny and breathless and Aaron hushes him with a kiss under his jaw, by his ear, his cheek and then his brow.

“You’re so good. Never had better.”

He probably shouldn’t, but he turns and captures Aaron’s mouth with his. It’s slow and easy and Aaron lets his fingertips brush under the hem of Robert’s shirt, scratching at his belly softly. Robert pulls himself away, as much as he doesn’t want to, and keeps his head up and looking forward.

Aaron is murmuring little praises as he gives Robert’s arse and thighs little taps, gentling, ones that make Robert strain as he tries to build towards his orgasm, but it’s not enough. His sighs get a frustrated edge to them as he pushes back into Aaron’s hands. He must push a little too hard because Aaron steps away from him. He doesn’t turn his head. He keeps his eyes front, but the room takes an edge to it because he can no longer see or feel Aaron.

“Colour?”

Robert breathes through his nose, “Amber.”

He doesn’t like not being able to know where Aaron is. It doesn’t diminish his want, but it sharpness his senses enough to let the deep heat of it recede away from him a little bit. Aaron’s fingers reach out to touch the small of Robert’s back immediately as he comes back around, his nose brushing up against Robert’s cheek.

“Now?” Aaron asks, clear.

Robert nods, “Green.”

“Good.” Another slap hits his inner thigh again and it shoves Robert straight back into the heated pulse of his body. It’s almost ridiculous how easy it is to feel that burning desire that Aaron drags out of his body.

“Again?”

Robert wants to pull at his foreskin, wrinkle it under his fingers, he can almost feel it with how much he wants it. If he’s not wetting the desk before, he is now.

“Green.”

Aaron guides him to stand up straight, still facing forward while he works Robert’s cock. It’s unbearably slow but Aaron puts just the right amount of pressure on the head with his thumb that has Robert silently whimpering with short breaths. Aaron even bends down and sucks the tip, wetting it with his mouth and hollowing his cheeks around it for a few seconds before he pulls off and brings back his hand. It would be so easy for Robert to put his arm around Aaron’s shoulders, draw him in and keep him there, but he doesn’t. He keeps them loose and limp by his sides and accepts what Aaron decides to give him.

“Back down again.” Aaron nudges him, and Robert puts his palms down. He’s truly aching now. Everything feels dense and syrupy, suffocating and freeing, and when Aaron slaps down on a place he’s struck before, it just sparks warm heat that just seems to spread all throughout Robert’s body.

“You’re the best, Rob, you did it all so well, told me exactly what you needed,” Aaron praises as he spits on and then strips Robert’s cock hard and fast. It’s too much and all at once, like nothing that came before was ever like this. His whole body is channelled into this one part of him and it’s screaming pleasure through every nerve ending. Robert bites his lip, yet his cries still manage to escape his throat as he jerks once, twice, and three times all over the (fake) oak table. His hips still go like there is more come to spill, and he almost lets his body drop with the satisfaction of it, but he hasn’t been told he can yet.

“Look at me,” Aaron tells Robert firmly, and Robert turns his head. There’s a bit of come on Aaron’s hand where he’s teased it out of him and he slowly licks it clean while Robert watches. He presses their mouths together after, opening up, so that Robert can slip inside and share it too. It’s only remnants but Robert takes the opportunity to delve inside Aaron’s mouth, to kiss his thanks and appreciation into him.

Aaron doesn’t let him move while he tucks Robert back in and sorts out his clothes and Robert reaches for him when Aaron’s hard cock bumps into him, but he shakes his head: “This was about you.”

 _Actually, it was about you_.

“Yeah? Do you feel better though?” Robert asks. The point of all of this is that they remain honest.

Aaron nods, nose pressed against Robert’s shoulder as he leans on him.

“I do. Thanks.”

Robert finally brings his arm up to bring Aaron into his embrace and presses his cheek to Aaron’s head. They stay like that for a moment before someone opens the door and immediately apologises before closing it. Robert grabs a tissue out of his jacket as he puts it back on, wipes up his mess and stuffs it in his pocket.

“I can’t believe you just made me come in a school classroom.”

Aaron shrugs with a wide grin, “Always went for practicals, didn’t I?”

Robert shoves Aaron out of the classroom and they make their way back to the car, trying to draw as little fanfare to themselves as possible before grabbing a takeaway on the way home. There’s no tenseness in Aaron’s shoulders now, Robert notices. He laughs a little louder and easier, and he comes more willingly for a cuddle on the sofa, their brews in matching mugs on the table.

When Liv finally rolls in at midnight looking like she thought she was going to get away with it, Aaron doesn’t even shout, which is worse for Liv. She looks dejected to have upset her brother to the point of disappointment, and she slinks off to bed without so much as a cross word towards Robert.

Aaron, on the other hand, comes back to the little nook he’s made for himself against Robert’s body and gives him a little kiss on the side of his mouth, caught between his lips and his cheek. Robert just rubs his arm reassuringly and smiles.

“You wanna go upstairs?” Robert asks, he knows that they’re not keeping score when it comes to orgasms, but he just really thinks his boyfriend deserves a good time.

Aaron fidgets and pokes Robert’s side so he shifts into something more to Aaron’s liking, “Mmm, maybe later.”

What actually happens is they keep watching TV until Robert shoves his hand down Aaron’s pants and wanks him off in the quiet of the living room. There are things that Aaron needs and there are things Robert needs, and as long as they’re making a go of doing both, they’ll be okay.


	15. 28. Swallowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. ~~Xenophilia~~ | ~~Tickling~~ | _Swallowing_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Really? You’re that pissed off?” His voice is a touch incredulous as Robert sighs._
> 
>  
> 
> Boyfriend era shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the final countdown! This is our penultimate Kinktober fic! The last will be a combined prompt of Smiles/Laughter and one that [Emma](https://letthebluerain.tumblr.com) asked me, which was to write the 2nd wedding night. I'm sad this is coming to an end, but man, it's been hard. Any and all feedback, within reason, I ain't about that being a dick life, is much appreciated. Although, if you want to let me know about my terrible typo errors, I am highly aware of a lot of them as I do re-check and try to fix them as I see them because I s2g they don't exist in Word. I read it like 5 times and they still manage to creep through. 
> 
> I digress. But yeah, this is almost our end. Don't forget you can find me on [tumblr.](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com)

“It’s a little bit funny.”

Aaron’s laughing, but Robert’s fuming. He’s just had his car serviced, only to go over on a pothole and knock something loose in the middle of nowhere. There’s trees and grass and a couple of bushes but nothing else that either one of them can visibly see. They’ve got zero tools in the back after taking them out to get the tents in for their impromptu camping trip with Liv last week. She hated being detached from her phone to start with, but Aaron had made provisions with marshmallows and pyrotechnics that Liv had appreciated, so they spent a good portion of the evening trying to blacken the outside but leave the middle gooey and hot. Robert had rolled his eyes and just poked the fire, making sure it stayed hot enough for them.

Aaron called Debbie for a pick up about ten minutes ago, only it’s going to take her a little while to get out to them.

“It’s not the point.” Robert scolds. He’s rarely one for a full on bad mood so Aaron knows that it’s pretty serious.

“Hey, come on.” Aaron rubs his hands up and down Robert’s arms where he’s leaning against the bonnet.  “Debbie’ll be here, they’ll take the car and it’ll be good as new soon. You know they won’t stiff you on the job.”

Robert snorts like he doesn’t agree so Aaron pinches his arm and doesn’t feel bad when he pulls away, “Oi.”

Aaron sighs, it was all going so well. They’d had lunch at a pub that Robert likes, only it’s a bit of a trek away. The sun is half decent, so they haven’t had to fiddle with the heating in the car to stop the windows fogging up, another pet peeve of Robert’s. Things had been easy. Comfortable.

He’s standing over Robert’s crossed at the ankle legs, long and lean in denim. It just always ends up that when Robert is in a foul mood, he looks great doing it. Aaron just lets his hands rest on Robert’s hips while he’s folded his arms now, full brooding brow.

Slowly, Aaron tucks his fingers into Robert’s front pockets, it’s hard while he’s sitting, and gently pulls on them, shifting him towards Aaron.

“Don’t.”

“Really? You’re that pissed off?” His voice is a touch incredulous as Robert sighs.

He’s pouting now, “We were having a good day.”

Aaron shrugs, “We’re still having a good day, aren’t we?”

He nudges his nose against Robert’s and gives him a little kiss, to try and tempt him but he sticks stubbornly to his guns.

“Rob.”

He fidgets. He’s not one hundred percent sold on a better mood, however, Aaron is getting him there. Another tug and Robert has to uncross his legs, bending his knees so that they’re either side of Aaron who steps in close to Robert.

“Babe.” It’s an entirely new thing for Aaron to call Robert babe. It doesn’t always happen because, on the whole, he thinks pet names are stupid and they just sound wrong coming out of him. It’s just every now and then, it slips out, and it works. He adds to the allure by biting his bottom lip because he knows that Robert can’t resist when he does it, chasing it with his own mouth or at least using his thumb to get Aaron to release it.

Robert shakes his head. He’s being wilful now, and they both know it. Aaron bypasses his mouth completely and bites the soft skin on his neck with blunt teeth, gently pulling at it before he lets it go. Still nothing. Aaron licks at his jugular, forcing Robert to turn his head as he sucks on the skin and ending with another nip. Robert’s upper body doesn’t move but his knees move inwards, almost touching Aaron, and out to where they were.

Progress.

Aaron slips one hand out of Robert’s pocket and uses it to cup and tilt Robert’s chin, giving him better access to the pale line of his throat. He wants to stew in his own bad mood, fuck if Aaron is going to let him. He bites over Robert’s Adam’s apple and makes him jump and grab onto Aaron, who ignores him and grazes his teeth down towards his collarbone. Robert tries to turn his head back, but Aaron holds his chin tight in the grip of his thumb and index finger, tilting it down now so that it stretches the tendons a different way when he blunts his teeth against them. Aaron pulls back, Robert’s neck is starting to be a show of spit and welts coming up under the skin, nevertheless it doesn’t stop him. He sucks just below Robert’s jaw because there will be no hiding that come Monday.

There’s one last thing he can try. He can be blunt.

“If you’re done being a dickhead, I’ll blow you in the front seat.”

Robert’s eyebrows go up and his mouth drops a little bit.

“Or is your front seat broken too?” Aaron throws at him while backing off. Robert doesn’t move for a second, although his smile is sly, he reaches out and just misses Aaron because he steps off and out of range.

He gets up slow, all long limbs and swagger and it makes the bottom of Aaron’s stomach drop with how much he can want Robert sometimes. He knows that he’s the kind of man who catches eyes, people gravitate to the blonde hair and self-assured arrogance, and as much as he wishes that Robert would shove it on the back burner, they’re things that drew him in too.

The driver seat door gets left open, Robert sitting sideways with his feet on the ground and Aaron chucks his jacket on the floor to protect his knees while he rubs up and down Robert’s thighs. Robert runs his hand up and down the back of Aaron’s head, just to touch him, before he lets his fingers trail off against Aaron’s cheek.

Sitting is still awkward, so Robert lifts his hips off his seat and Aaron pulls his jeans and underwear down together and smiles at how, even now, Robert is internally having a little panic over having his own naked arse on his pristine seats. He gets them cleaned so often you could probably eat off of ‘em.

“Could still say no,” Aaron shrugs. And Robert flushes because he knows he’s been caught out.

“My arse is already on ‘em so make it worth my while, Dingle.”

That spears a bolt of heat in Aaron’s belly. It’s been awhile since he’s been on such unfamiliar terms with Robert, and the authority of it, the conceit, does still appeal.

And rightfully so, Aaron doesn’t go anywhere near Robert’s dick. He kisses below his belly button, feels Robert’s dick jump under his chin with his breath, and then Aaron licks just over the dip of his navel, sucks the skin above it like he did Robert’s neck.

Robert’s “Aaron,” is warningly.

Tough.

Aaron pushes at Robert’s knees and sucks at the inside of his right thigh, worrying it with his teeth and Robert’s hand instinctively comes to cradle his cheekbone. His thumb brushes against Aaron’s face before he takes it away and places it behind himself on the seat with his other hand, so that he’s leaning back on them and his hips are still forward.

He actually bites a bit further up, closer to Robert’s hip crease and smirks as Robert jumps a little and flips Aaron off under his breath. Aaron gently noses at Robert’s cock, letting his breath wet and moisten his balls before he draws one into his mouth. Robert’s hand comes back around to hold Aaron there, forcing him to keep it in his mouth, so he rolls it against his tongue and tugs back a little before he lets it drop. Robert relaxes a little, and Aaron does the same the other side.

Logic dictates he should go up, but he kisses across to Robert’s other thigh, much to his sighed frustration.

“ _Aaron_.”

Robert starts to fidget so Aaron works his way down towards his knee, as much as he’s able with Robert’s jeans still trapping him.

Robert, on the other hand, changes tactics, he tries to coax Aaron back up with a soft “hey” and fingers through his curls. So, he bites his inner thigh again. It catches Robert hard and he pushes out an “ah” with his knees coming up before resting back on the floor.

“Please.”

Aaron lets his eyes flicker up to Robert’s face and his mouth is dropped open, his whole face flush as he begs Aaron for the attention he needs, “ _Please_.”

His cock is resting flat on his belly where he’s straining with how hard he is, the head red, and starting to almost purple.

Aaron takes pity on him and licks at the tip, taking just the glans into his mouth, sucking gently but firming up the pressure. Robert tries to pull back when he does, his hips trying to roll away from the intensity, but Aaron just eases up and slides down, grazing him lightly with his teeth on the way up. He does it again, gets further down Robert’s dick and Robert rests his fingers on the back of Aaron’s head. No pressure. Just there as he bobs his head, flattening his tongue around Robert, giving him another texture to contend with.

He starts wriggling again when Aaron takes him in enough that he hits the back of his throat. He knows Robert wants to thrust, push down, but Aaron hasn’t indicated that he wants that. He does it again, nearly takes him down, but not quite. Robert looks like he’s starting to sweat, his leather jacket driving his temperature up as he tries to hold himself down from Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron pulls off and Robert gives a breathy gasp of disappointment.

“You alright there, Rob? You look like you’re having a bit of trouble.”

The glare he gets in return could have killed ten men. It doesn’t stop Robert barrelling forward and thrusting his tongue into Aaron’s mouth, trapping him with hands either side of his face as he presses their tongues together and then slipping away to bite at Aaron’s mouth. He sounds desperate, his voice giving up weak little moans as he nips at Aaron’s lips, so Aaron takes him in his grasp and jacks his hand a few times. That jolts Robert into pulling away and breathing against Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron lets him go, their detour benched as Aaron sucks him back down, taking him further into his throat. He makes sure to put a hand on Robert’s hip so he can’t thrust before Aaron starts working him in earnest. Taking him in long enough that he can feel it, but not so long that it irritates Aaron. He’s not as adept at this as Robert, but he’s learning fast through him. He closes his throat around Robert and listens to him hiss as he is drawn back out of the vice Aaron had him in.

Robert has started to praise him nonsensically: how good he is, how tight he is, how much he loves it. Aaron takes it as a sign to wrap his fingers around the base of him, sliding his fingertips over the parts of him his mouth doesn’t cover as he goes back to sucking and bobbing his head. Robert’s hips start to rock with him as he moves, and Aaron digs his fingers into Robert’s hip and he groans happily at it. Pre-come is coming fast on his tongue now too, getting slick with it as he swipes his tongue over the head.

It’s a split-second decision, but Aaron takes his hand away and goes as far as he’s able, nose pressing into Robert’s pubic hair as he shouts and grabs Aaron’s hair. Aaron comes away, Robert is shaking a little bit, so he sucks him gently. He can feel how loose Robert’s grip actually is, so he does it again, breathing through his nose, he takes him all the way down and when he doesn’t pull off, Robert’s body starts to shake as he comes down the back of Aaron’s throat. His throat is starting to close up at the intrusion and Robert whimpers quietly as he slides his hips back and forth subconsciously, so Aaron lets himself up with hard breaths.

“Did you…?” Robert asks him.

Did he just swallow all of Robert’s come?

“Yeah.”

Robert looks at him with satisfied awe. “C’mere.”

Aaron’s expecting a kiss, but Robert pushes him up further, his hands rough as he impatiently drags Aaron’s jeans open, not even trying to get them off his hips. His dick is hard, he likes getting Robert off, but it’s nothing compared to the pleasure that Robert gives him when he shows his skills at sucking cock. It used to make him jealous, thinking about the men he’s done this with. How pleased he is when he can draw Aaron’s orgasm out of him, just through his dick. He knows now that he learned those things from them, but he was never as enthusiastic as he is now until he met Aaron. He tells him when they wake up in the morning, before they go to bed at night, in the shower, sometimes in the pub in hushed tones so no one else hears: he loves Aaron’s cock.

Robert is practically dragging Aaron into his mouth by his jeans, consequently Aaron has to brace himself on the roof of the car to stabilise himself as he tries to hold onto his sense of the world because Robert is ruining him with every second he has his mouth on him.

“Robert, fuck, come on, slow dow—”

It’s too late. Robert swipes his tongue under the head of Aaron’s dick, which is a direct link to his balls and they tighten almost instantaneously. Robert isn’t even fazed by Aaron thrusting into his mouth, he just relaxes his throat and digs his fingers into Aaron’s arse to encourage him. Aaron can’t help it, Robert has taken run of his body and it bends to his wants as he pulses down into Robert’s throat, relying on him to hold him as he shakes and tries to stay upright.

Robert lets him slip out of his mouth and guides him to sit on his lap, knees either side of Robert’s hips as Aaron tries to regulate his breathing. Soft hands rub over his back, affectionately calming him as he tucks his face into Robert’s neck and relaxes. Aaron wraps his arms around Robert’s shoulders and just lets himself enjoy the warmth and comfort being with him gives. He kisses Robert’s neck, his cheek, the corner of his mouth and back again.

“Still a good day?” Aaron asks, when he’s a little more sure of his words.

Robert nods, and Aaron feels it as he’s closed his eyes and is about ready to fall asleep.

“Definitely a lot better now.”

They sit like that for a little while longer, then sorting themselves out before Debbie comes, or they’re caught by a passer-by. Robert smiles and holds Aaron’s hand over the gear stick because they’re both a little soppy after coming. Something Debbie joyfully mocks them for, but they just ignore her, taking up the rest of the tow truck cab with their cuddling antics. Normally, Aaron doesn’t like being like this, open, in front of people. What he has with Robert is theirs, but he’s learning that he can also share that other people.

 _Look. This one’s mine_.

Robert nudges his shoulder against Aaron’s, sharing a different kind of smile. A ‘I-just-sucked-you-off-in-my-car’ smile and Aaron feels himself flush, darting his eyes at Debbie who is still looking at the road.

 _Okay, so maybe they don’t have to share everything_.


	16. 25. Smiles/Laughter + 2nd Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. ~~Boot worship~~ | ~~Suspension~~ | _Smiles/Laughter_
> 
> _However, the fact that Robert throws him out of his own wedding suite before he even gets in the door is a little unnerving._
> 
> Reunited boys at their June wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh guys, here we are. The end. This is a prompt I wanted to do, but struggled with until [Emma](https://letthebluerain.tumblr.com) asked me if I would write the 2nd Wedding night -- she also asked for rose petals in her headcanon. Very important that. THEN IT WAS LIKE BEAUTIFUL MAGIC. Actually no, it wasn't because I'm not at all romantic. I try, but I'm an Aquarius so, that should tell you a lot. :D 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me till the end, you've been amazing, I love you, and this one is for you.

The ceremony had been beautiful. Aaron couldn’t fault their choices, Robert’s choices with Aaron’s agreement really, for the location, decoration, service, all of it. It was everything their first wedding hadn’t been in that respect. However, the fact that Robert throws him out of his own wedding suite before he even gets in the door is a little unnerving. He’s standing with his arms wide, barricading the door like a shitty tall starfish.

“They didn’t sort it to how I asked, so I’m making them do it properly.” Robert tells him by way of explanation, but he looks shifty as fuck.

Aaron shifts his weight and folds his arms, “Yeah, and what else?”

Robert widens his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Robert.”

He lets his arms down so that they brush against Aaron’s elbows and Aaron tries not to be comforted by it, but Robert is a little shit for knowing how to get around him.

“I promise you, one drink at the hotel bar and it’ll be good as new.”

The pleading look on Robert’s face is infuriating because of how well it works.

“One drink.” He tells him. Robert’s smile is blinding before he snatches a quick kiss off Aaron and pushes him down the hallway.

 

 

The bar is nice, modern, not at all where Aaron wants to be, but he sits in a corner booth and orders a glass of half decent whiskey before tapping on his phone. He finds himself thinking about their first wedding: ugly, garish, but in the end, completely them. It was hard today, standing up in front of everyone who had watched them fall apart and renew vows that had already been broken. He felt stupid and judged, until he looked at Robert, who was smiling back at him like there was nothing else on Earth that was in his orbit. He realises how stupid it is to be out here while his husband is upstairs. Aaron knows he has plans and he probably spent a ton of money and time on them, but Aaron can’t be without him. It’s a soft ache inside his chest that he never wants to feel again. He downs his drink before taking the lift back up to their floor.

There’s a trolley outside their room, empty though, and the door is ajar. Robert curses loudly inside and Aaron pushes the door.

He doesn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this.

Robert looks him like a deer in headlights, “Aaron, you’re not supposed to be here.”

He’s standing there in his wedding waistcoat with his sleeves rolled up, pulling petals off a white rose.

“I miss ya.” Aaron says dumbfounded. There are rose petals everywhere. The floor, the bed, the table, probably the bathroom, from the looks of it. Only they aren’t just white, they’re yellow, orange, pink and too many shades of red. If he took his shoes off, Aaron doubts that his feet would actually touch carpet there are so many. “What—”

“Why?” He asks, taking tentative steps towards Robert who drops the rose in his hand on the bed.

Robert rubs the back of his neck out of nervousness, “They all mean something different. Friendship, love, desire, even unity. I wanted to show you what this all means to me.”

Aaron smiles and touches his elbow, trying to catch Robert’s eye where he’s looking down, “I don’t need a ton of flowers to know you love me, Robert.”

“You don’t. But you deserve them.”

Aaron laughs, gently. He isn’t mocking Robert, but happily honoured by his intentions. “Thank you.”

Robert gets down onto one knee and Aaron frowns at him, confused, “We did this bit, Rob.”

There’s something that comes down in the air when Aaron looks at Robert, the way his face has changed, like whatever he is about to say is life altering.

“I’ve thought about all the things I want to say to you. How grateful, how loved, I feel to be your husband. Aaron, when I tell you that I’ve never had better, that no one comes close, it’s not me having you on. It’s true. There is no one else on this planet who loves me as well or as deeply. No one else has ever given to me what you have: your heart. All of it. Not one hesitation, even when I never began to deserve it. You looked at me and saw more.”

“So that’s what I want to promise you. I will be more. More than my issues, more than my mistakes, more for having you in my life. I love you, Aaron, more than anything. I love you.”

Aaron thinks about the things he had wanted to say to Robert, all of them bubbling up as he gets onto his knees in front of him. Aaron had thought back to his first vows and how unprepared he had been, and he knew it couldn’t be the same this time, he wouldn’t let it. So, he went to Vic. Asked her how best to tell her brother that he is everything.

“You were always there for me, Robert. It didn’t always look like it, at first, but you were there. Waiting, I guess. Waiting for yourself, for me. Always waiting for there to be an us because you were never gonna give up. I was so blind to it, for so long, worried about things I couldn’t change when the only thing that mattered was that you hadn’t. Your love for me has never changed, not once.”

“And that is what I promise to you, that my love will never change. Never weaken, never fade. I will love you as much as I do now for all the days of my life. I love you, Robert, you’re it for me too.”

Aaron closes his eyes as Robert leans forward to kiss him, shifting off his one knee onto both, like him. Robert’s lips are soft and slow, just happy to press and withdraw, eyes watching his face when he opens his. Robert touches Aaron’s hand, turns his ring on his finger in lieu of taking it off. He makes him laugh, so he does the same, just holding Robert’s fingers, surrounded by his handy work.

Robert tugs on their joined hands and they get up to sit on the bed. The petals dance as their combined bodyweight moves them, and some fall onto the floor like snowflakes, all different, all special. Aaron reaches out and picks up a deep blood red one, turning it in his fingers before he lets it flutter to the floor. The mood shifts again, Aaron looks down and up, his lashes almost fluttering themselves as he looks at Robert, his face reflecting that same open and naked feeling bound up with love and affection that he sees  in him. Aaron lets himself fall back when Robert leans forward to kiss him, their lips never losing contact as they drop onto the bed. His arm gets trapped under Robert’s side and he uses it to guide him so that he ends up laying on top of Aaron’s body, legs opening to accommodate Robert. Robert pulls back a little, their lips brush as they share breath and just take a moment to be.

“I love you, Mr Sugden.” Robert whispers against Aaron’s mouth, and he can feel the words as they form.

Aaron can only return the sentiment, “I love you, Mr Dingle.”

This time, Aaron kisses Robert, cradling the back of his head with his hand as they give and take, tongues only gently sliding against lips. He wraps his other arm around Robert’s waist and rolls him under, and Robert pulls away to take a breath with the shock. But he’s back there again a second later, still kissing Aaron like he’s the most fragile piece of glass he owns.

Aaron tucks his legs so that his ankles are behind Robert’s calves as he manoeuvres so that he’s resting on his forearms, staring down at Robert, with his pale freckled cheeks and kiss slick mouth. Robert slips his hands inside Aaron’s blazer and helps him to push it off, but makes no other effort to remove Aaron’s clothes. He remains happy to trade soft lazy kisses on their petal strewn bed like a teenager. Only, Aaron brushes his thumb across Robert’s cheekbone and he smiles with it.

“I love you.” Aaron tells him again. It feels like in the safety of their room he could say it a thousand times and it wouldn’t be enough, it would never tire, never lose value. “I love you.”

Robert’s hands go to his back now, running softly up and down. He’s not saying anything, but Aaron can see the blush creeping on his cheeks, how his eyes are downcast. So, he kisses Robert’s forehead, the tip of his nose and then his lips for the deepest kiss yet, taking his time to gentle his tongue over Robert’s, taste the cake that they had earlier, the glass of champagne they managed to snatch for themselves between photos. Robert gives a happy little moan into the space between them and Aaron pecks his lips before he pushes up on his hands, sliding his legs out and sitting up so that he’s on Robert’s thighs, while he still looks up at Aaron. Long fingers brush at his belly and then just curling into his waistband. Robert doesn’t try to undo them or pull him forward, he just rubs between the band and the fabric of Aaron’s shirt.

Aaron takes off his shoes, lets them clunk to the floor, peels off his socks, and then he unbuttons a couple of buttons on his shirt, just enough to expose his skin but nothing at all revealed. Robert bites his lip and skates his hands up and down on Aaron’s hips.

He cocks his head, “C’mere.”

And Aaron follows. Robert picks up his pace, biting at Aaron’s mouth gently before thrusting his tongue inside, his fingers digging in to Aaron’s skin at the same time. Aaron shifts, and Robert takes the opportunity to graze his fingers over the ticklish skin behind Aaron’s knee, and when he folds, he slips and knocks Aaron, ensuring that he falls on his side next to Robert. There’s a tiny bit of a bounce so Aaron laughs, but Robert traps him with a thigh between his, his hand slipping into the open gap of his shirt. Robert curls his hand so that his fingers are over Aaron’s shoulder, but his thumb is pressing at the base of his throat, feeling his heartbeat through the thinner skin.

Aaron encircles Robert’s wrist with his hand, takes it away and holds it while he moves forward, close enough that their chests almost bump. He keeps holding it as he breathes over Robert’s lips, never coming in for an actual kiss. He lets it go and slowly pops the first button on Robert’s waistcoat, and the next, and the next. They both watch as each button is freed from its buttonhole and there is a shared breath of relief when Robert shrugs it off and pushes it off the bed.

Robert leans forward and nudges Aaron’s chin up with his nose and sucks a hickey into the skin that he can reach as he tries to be as nimble taking off Aaron’s shirt as Aaron was in removing his waistcoat. Aaron can only lick his bottom lip in anticipation, Robert’s hand tracing the curve of his shoulder as he pushes it off him. There is a bit of a kerfuffle with the cufflinks, but Aaron still feels the curl of want in his belly just the same. They deal with Robert’s shirt in the same manner, stripping it off, only Aaron can’t stop touching all the warm skin that is now on display for him. He traces Robert’s dips and curves and bites at his chest, high near his shoulder before soothing it with his tongue. Robert just wraps his hand around the back of Aaron’s head and holds him against his skin, his breaths huffing with little yeses interspersed.  

Aaron can’t stop how his tongue gentles over Robert’s scar, or how Robert’s fingers tighten in his hair, but he refuses to ignore it.  Another time, another scare when he thought he could have lost Robert forever.

As if he can read Aaron’s thoughts, Robert tells him, “It’s a happy day.”

It is. So, he keeps kissing down Robert’s stomach, his hands come together to strip his belt and undo his trousers. Aaron leaves them like that, turns his attention for another kiss that Robert is more than willing to give. Robert takes his belt off too, as their mouths part and Aaron looks up, over Robert’s head, and tries to ignore how his fingers feel against his groin. Robert gets it off, Aaron’s zip down, but he can’t resist giving Aaron a quick stroke through his underwear and Aaron breathes hard out of his nose as his body instinctively twitches. Those taunting fingers go around to his arse and cup it, pulling him back into Robert’s space, and Aaron hitches his leg over Robert’s hip to balance himself. There’s a rose petal stuck to his bum that makes Robert laugh before he picks it up and flicks it.

“I left the lube in our suitcase.” Robert says apropos of nothing.

Aaron blinks and laughs again, loudly, as he rolls away and lets Robert get up and get what he needs. He takes the time to slip his trousers and pants off and feels how the petals each feel like tiny touches on his skin. He picks up a handful and lets them drop again.

Robert stops when he sees Aaron on the bed. He’s still on his side, but he’s bent his right knee up to balance himself and his left knee is folded and pointing towards the ceiling, all of him on display just for Robert. Robert’s hand pushes at his knee to get Aaron to open his legs wider. The rose that had caused Robert problems early comes back to haunt him as he presses his hand into the bed when he climbs back on and the thorns cut his palm. He curses, but shakes it off, refusing to let Aaron see. His mind is made up now, Aaron can tell. His gaze is predatory as he takes Aaron’s dick in hand and rubs gently at the vein that throbs thickly when he’s hard. Aaron just lets his head drop back and appreciates the sensations. Robert is very tender in his ministrations, they’re enough to stoke the fire but not to make it burn. Aaron pulls him down anyway, trying to shove off his trousers and pants before he gets into the space between Aaron’s thighs. They stroke each other to hardness, Robert leaning on his forearm as he tries not to squash Aaron under him, their hands both slick with lube.

Aaron lets Robert go and pushes him away from his dick so that he can grab handfuls of Robert’s bum and they slide against each other. His knees go up and brace against Robert’s ribs as he rolls down to when Aaron pushes up. It’s a light drag, but it sends all the right tingles up Aaron’s spine as he bites his lip. Robert moves off him, getting his knees under himself and he pushes Aaron’s knees up so that he can take a quick swipe at the head of his cock, sucking hard and pulling off with a pop. Aaron gets as far as pushing at Robert’s shoulders before he’s being pushed over onto his belly. He tries to get up, but Robert holds him down with a hand on the small of his back before wet fingers touch at his hole. It’s unexpected, and Aaron grunts, trying to push up again.

Robert is less firm about it, but he kisses Aaron’s shoulder, “let me take care of you.”

That cuts him like strings on a doll. He lays flat on the bed with his arms coming to fold under his head, cheek resting on his hand, Robert at his side, rubbing circles into his back, but also probing at his rim with barely there touches. When Robert gets close to breaching him, Aaron pushes back and almost catches him, but he pulls his fingers away and Aaron sighs in frustration. Robert’s fingers stay light, pushing against, but not in, touching at his perineum but not rubbing it, rolling his balls but not tugging the way he likes. It’s maddening.

“Rob, come on.”

The bed dips and Aaron looks back to see Robert shuffling Aaron’s legs together with his own. He leans down, and they share a kiss as Robert penetrates him with his finger. It jolts Aaron into the bed. It’s tight. Tighter than normal because of how Robert has moved his legs and is using his own to make sure Aaron can’t spread his and relieve the sensations.

“ _Robert_.”

It’s more of a choked exclamation as Aaron rolls his hips and Robert starts thrusting. He can also feel the wet head of Robert’s dick slipping against his arse as he moves. Aaron reaches back and strokes him as best as he’s able, offering him a grip to slide into. Robert adds another finger and Aaron starts grinding into the bed with cut off moans. Robert curls his fingers down and presses hard, Aaron knows if he doesn’t stop moving he’s going to come, but he can’t help it. His body strives for it and Robert rubs at him inside until he seizes and relaxes, his body spurting come onto the duvet. Robert rolls off him, but Aaron grabs at his thigh.

“Come up here.” Aaron tells him, rolling onto his back. Robert moves so that he’s on his ankles either side of Aaron’s chest, but Aaron pushes at his hip, “No, turn around.”

Robert stops for a second, but Aaron pushes him again, and he starts, turning so that his arse ends up almost in Aaron’s face. Aaron gets his hands around Robert’s thighs and drags him back and up, ignoring Robert’s breathy groan as he licks at him, pulling him so that he’s never away from Aaron’s tongue. Aaron shoves his mouth at Robert’s rim, spreading as much spit as he can and trying to loosen him up to allow pressing licks of his tongue. Robert is still leaning over, so Aaron reaches to pull him upright by his waist.  He does it on the first full thrust inside and Robert cries out, his hand grabbing at his dick, rubbing it. Aaron gets his hands under Robert’s arse and starts lifting him on and off his tongue. Robert is weak for this, his body finally works out how to help Aaron and he bounces slowly on his knees, his moans turn to cries and then to sobs as Aaron every so often scrapes his teeth against Robert’s skin until he paints Aaron’s belly with come, before flopping onto his hands and then onto his side on the bed.

Neither one of them has a second go to hand, so Robert orders pizza with everything meat on it, Aaron’s favourite, before they both have a quick shower, separately, to make sure someone can grab the food, and they sit on the bed to enjoy it.

Aaron’s mouth is disgusting and greasy, but Robert still kisses him with his tender eyes and happy smile.

“You’re soft you are,” Aaron warns him.

Robert wrinkles his nose, “And you’re daft, so there.”

Aaron raises a brow, ‘is that the best you got?’, but Robert just nicks a bite of his slice before licking his cheek.

“What the—”

He wipes his face and stares at Robert like he’s lost it.

“What was that for?”

“You had the last bit of pepperoni.”

“Dickhead.”

Pizza demolished, Aaron has another whiskey, doubles it up so that he can share it with Robert, their fingers touching as they pass the glass with soft smiles. Everything feels warm in Aaron’s stomach as he dances his fingers across Robert’s shoulders as he puts the plates on the trolley. Robert ignores putting it outside the room in favour of a kiss. Aaron hugs him down, chest to chest, as they kiss. His fingers brush their way across Robert’s skin until they reach his cock, easy touches that slowly thicken it up. There’s a synchronicity to it now, Aaron sits up, Robert slides to lay down, hand trailing across Aaron’s side as he goes. Aaron makes for the lube, coating his fingers before he presses two inside himself. He can’t help but close his eyes, Robert’s hand soothing on his thigh where he’s sitting on his ankles, rocking down, trying to get them inside. Robert also leans forward to take Aaron into his mouth, letting his tongue stimulate Aaron’s dick till it’s up and pressing against his belly.

Aaron pulls away and Robert places a hand on his waist to steady him as he guides himself to sit over Robert’s cock. Robert is sitting up now, his mouth just in reach, and Aaron kisses him as he works his body down. Hands splay on his back, both supporting and caressing as Robert pushes his tongue inside Aaron’s mouth, sliding it as his cock slides inside Aaron. It’s slow, but Aaron bottoms out, wriggling to make sure he has all of Robert inside, satisfied with Robert’s moans as he does it.

Robert lets his hand wander to where they’re joined, his fingers tracing how Aaron is stretched over him. “I love you.” he sighs, when Aaron first starts to move, barely off him, clenching himself to increase the sensation.

Aaron uses Robert’s shoulders to help push himself off as he rides him, his voice little more than breathy moans as he watches Robert watch him, both stoking each other’s pleasure with the want on their faces.  Robert gets his hand around Aaron’s cock, stroking the shaft in time with Aaron’s movements, Aaron’s thighs tightening around Robert’s hips. It’ll go quicker like that, too much sensation dragging Aaron’s orgasm out before he’s ready, but when he tries to pull Robert’s hand off, he won’t go. He swipes his thumb at the head and presses on the underside as he goes down. It automatically curls Aaron down, zinging pleasure into his balls and low in his belly.

“That’s it, Aaron, come on.”

Robert lays back, his fingers still rubbing Aaron’s foreskin as he braces his feet so that he can push counterpoint into Aaron’s body. It’s like being lit up from the inside. Aaron grabs his own thighs and then Robert’s waist as he tries to hold on. His voice drops, turns into a steady stream of groans and breathy grunts as Robert works his body, his voice coming out light as he thrusts.

It’s nothing and something all at once. He closes his eyes, his body goes rigid, and he pulses come into Robert’s palm before he strokes it down Aaron’s cock to help tease out the last shudders of his orgasm.

There’s a couple of seconds where Aaron just breathes, riding wave after wave of pleasure. He can feel Robert throbbing inside him, he squeezes him to hear him grunt before Robert comes back up again and knocks Aaron onto his back. His legs go up and over Robert’s thighs, splayed almost in a v while he’s pulled down hard onto Robert’s cock. It’s perfect. It hits his prostate and gives him another tingle in the base of his spine as he holds Robert’s elbows where he’s leaning on his hands so that he’s over Aaron’s body.

“It’s so good, Robert. Oh god, it’s so good.” Aaron can’t help but encourage in his post-come induced brain fog, Robert’s hips snapping against Aaron’s arse so hard that he’s making him bounce.

He won’t spill again, but he’s pretty sure Robert’s going to force a dry one out of him. It’s almost too much. Aaron digs his fingers in to Robert's biceps and watches Robert’s face get red and a light sheen of sweat to it. He’s close, Aaron can see it. And the second orgasm does come, his body shakes uncontrollably as he cries out, while Robert is shoving thickly into him as he drives his own come inside, filling Aaron up with heat, and his voice ruined as he moans. Robert drops onto Aaron’s chest and Aaron wraps his arms around him to hold him through his aftershocks.

Aaron presses a kiss to Robert’s forehead as he’s still breathing hard where he’s laid his cheek on Aaron’s collarbone. He still manages to get out an “I love you” and Aaron presses his cheek to the top of Robert’s head and hugs him that little bit tighter.

When they part, and because of the sweat, they both have a bunch of rose petals stuck to their skin. Aaron wrinkles his nose and laughs. Robert is already back to his soft sweet _wedding_ mood he’s been in all day.

“In hindsight, not the best idea.” He does concede.

Aaron drops a not sweaty petal on his face and laughs when he twitches and rubs his nose like it made him itch.

“I liked it.”

Robert looks up at him, eyes searching for something, he finds it because his smile widens, and he snuggles down again, “Good.”

“We’re gonna make it this time.” Aaron tells him. Sure as day.

Robert’s arms tighten where he’s now hugging around Aaron’s middle. His breath stops for a second and then restarts.

“We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be done, but I'm not going anywhere, come find me on [tumblr](https://thesnowyswan.tumblr.com).


End file.
